Have you ever seen the rain?
by andrea.stories
Summary: Syaoran cerro los ojos pensando " Algo andaba mal, observe la ciudad, escuche la lluvia caer, me susurro tu nombre, y vi gente correr pero no estabas tu. La luna nos separo y no nos dimos cuenta, quien era "mi bello cerezo"?
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**_Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, este fic (la historia) es mia utilizando los personajes de las Clamp, solo me pertenece mi imaginacion y los personajes extras que acompañan esta historia. _**_Bueno chicos les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y me encantaria recibir feedback, gracias y Disfruten!_

**Capitulo 1**

Suspire, no había otra cosa que hacer, y al hacerlo sentí como una pesadez abandonaba mi cuerpo por unos segundos para luego volver, volví a suspirar intentando deshacerme de esa sensación otra vez, pero no ocurrió nada, dicen que un suspiro es aire que nos sobra por alguien que nos falta, pero para mí no tenía sentido, bueno no en mi caso ¿quién me haría falta a mi?

Deje de darle vueltas a esos pensamientos y lentamente regrese mi atención al paisaje que me ofrecía mi ventana, no era más que otro día lluvioso, las nubes no parecían tener intenciones de moverse en lo más mínimo, no estaba precisamente oscuro pero tampoco brillaba el sol, afuera todo se veía gris, contemplé el viejo árbol de afuera, la lluvia no parecía molestarle en absoluto, sus hojas se dejaban acariciar con la suave lluvia que caía lentamente pero continua desde el cielo.

**Definitivamente estoy lejos de casa**- pensé en voz alta, este no era el clima con el que crecí, tampoco era la habitación donde había permanecido los últimos dieciséis años de mi existencia, **vaya pero que ocurrencias las mías!-** volví a decirle al viento, creo que el hablar sola no iba a mejorar mi melancolía y sin embargo el clima tampoco parecía ayudarme.

Mejor me puse a divagar en mi último recuerdo antes de llegar aquí, aquella tarde donde deje Japón atrás. Estábamos en el aeropuerto mi padre, mi hermano, Yukito, Sonomi, Tomoyo y yo.

El aeropuerto de Tokio me causaba una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, estaba lleno de gente, algunos lloraban, otros se despedían con cariño, otros sonreían de la emoción de saber que ya estaban más cerca de su desino, yo también estaba alegre y como no estarlo, Tomoyo y yo habíamos planeado eso desde hace un año atrás.

Mi mejor amiga de la infancia me acompañaría en mi nueva aventura, dejaríamos nuestra amada Tomoeda atrás para intentar encontrarnos a nosotras mismas, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos…

**-Te voy a extrañar mucho, hija**- comentó mi papá

-**Y yo a ti papá**

-**Más vale que te cuides monstro, aun sigo pensando que es mala idea que papá te haya dado permiso de irte sola…**

**-Toya. por favor, no va sola va con Tomoyo y las dos prometieron cuidarse mucho, además si tienen un problema dijeron que iban a llamar así que relájate amigo- **definitivamente Yukito era el mejor para controlar a mi hermano

-**Fujitaka, aun no sé cómo me convenciste para dejar ir a mi hija pero sé que las dos van a lograr todas las metas que tienen en mente-** la mamá de Tomoyo siempre debía estar en desacuerdo con mi padre pero al tratarse de su hija no podía reprocharle mucho

Tomoyo y yo no pudimos hacer nada más que sonreír, faltaba menos de un par de horas para abordar el avión, era la primera vez que nos ausentaríamos de casa más de un mes y la verdad no me tenia preocupada sabía perfectamente que llegaría a salvo a mi destino, junto con mi mejor amiga y veríamos que nos depara el destino.

-**Mamá, prométeme que te vas a cuidar ¿sí? Y también no exageres con el trabajo relájate de vez en cuando, no quiero regresar y verte acabada por el trabajo, sé que es importante para ti mantener el orden que tanto te gusta en la empresa pero…**

**-Ya, relájate hija, cuento con que Fujitaka me visite un par de veces y si me ve alterada o con sobre carga de trabajo sé que me regañara y hará que me relaje**- Sonomi simplemente sonrió para si misma, dándole entender a Tomoyo que se cuidaría por ella y que no haría ninguna locura y estaba en lo cierto, mi papá por el cariño que le tuvo a mi madre, jamás dejaría que a Sonomi le pasara algo

Y también porque yo se lo había pedido, Sonomi para mí era lo más parecido que tenia a una figura materna, aunque estaba muy lejos de ser una, pero lo que nunca ha fallado es su cariño inmenso que le tiene a su hija y a mí, desde antes de saber que mi madre Nadeshiko, era prima de Sonomi, siempre la vi como una tía para mí.

Aun recuerdo la felicidad el día en que mi papa me dijo que Tomoyo y yo éramos primas, y el hecho de saber que era pariente de mi mama, hizo que de alguna manera me sintiera más cerca de ella, ya que ella murió cuando tenía tres años.

Si para mí fue difícil, no me puedo imaginar lo duro que fue para Toya y para papá pero no estaba en el aeropuerto para pensar en esas cosas tristes.

-**Cuento con que cuides a tía Sonomi, papá y no dejes escribirme ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Mi cerezo-** se le quebró la voz a mi papá y me abrazo con mucho cariño y después a Tomoyo, ya que para él, ella siempre había sido una hija más

-**Mi pequeña Sakura, cuídate mucho por favor y Tomoyo tú también, espero que no se les olvide nada y si tienen un problema o cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme, no lo olviden, pero sobretodo diviértanse y aprendan mucho**

**-Yukito, yo… yo… lo hare, cuida a mi hermano ¿si? Sabes bien que no me voy para siempre, ya regresare y tu también cuídate y al gruñón de mi hermano pero sobretodo no dejes que te moleste en el hospital-** le sonreí con mucho cariño para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y pensar que en algún momento me enamore de él, sonreí con más ganas ante esa idea ya que siempre le voy a querer tanto como a mi hermano

**-Joven Yukito-**dijo Tomoyo abrazando al chico de cabellos blancos- **cuídate tú también por favor y espero que te conviertas en el mejor pediatra que hay, te deseo la mejor de las suertes joven Yukito- **y diciendo eso ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

Detrás de nosotras escuche unos pequeños sollozos que no podía imaginar si eran de mi papa o de mi tía, de cualquier manera nos giramos y mis ojos no podían creerlo

-**Oh! Mamá ya no llores, aun no me he ido, no llores por favor-** a pesar del mejor intento de Tomoyo para animar a su madre parecía imposible,

**-Es que las voy a extrañar tanto, y… **_sniff_ _sniff_**- Nadeshiko estaría tan feliz, siempre quisimos hacer algo asi pero al casarse tan joven no se pudo pero ahora ustedes seguirán con nuestros sueños y yo..**

-**Esta bien tia,** la abraze le di un beso y me adelante ya no podría subirme al avión si seguíamos asi la próxima en llorar iba a ser yo pensando en que todo esto era una mala idea.

_**Tomoyo.**_

Después de que Sakura se despidió de mi mamá, yo hizo lo mismo, y la seguí supongo que no era nada fácil para ella, si jamás se había ido más de un mes de casa, yo por otro lado estaba algo triste pero muy feliz, sin mencionar que estaba acostumbrada un poco a la soledad, con mi mamá trabajando siempre, era rara vez que estaba ella en casa pero nunca me sentí sola, siempre tuve a mi lado a Sakura y creo que por eso no me afecta nuestra partida tanto, como a ella.

Pasamos "Security Check" y nos dirigíamos a la sala de espera VIP que nos dio mi madre, por ni no había problema en viajar en clase económica pero mi madre insistió que era muy importante tener espacio para moverse en viajes tan largos, que más que un lujo ella lo veía por nuestra salud.

En fin, imposible discutir con mi madre y Sakura a pesar de oponerse, acabo aceptando porque no quería ofender a mi madre, aparte de que una vez que mi madre decide algo no hay quien la mueva de su decisión.

-**Sakura ¿estás bien? **

**-Si, Tomoyo, no te preocupes yo… yo… yo solo estoy algo nerviosa**

**-Hay Sakura, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien y tu también ¿de acuerdo? Porque si e pones triste ellos también, así que mejor dame una sonrisa y hay que prepararnos para la aventura que nos espera- **dije dándole un corto abrazo para poder sacar la cámara de mi bolso y grabarla.

Simplemente me sonrió, aunque aún no estaba tan alegre como de costumbre pero yo sabía que cuando se subiera al avión volvería a ser la de siempre.

Con mi cámara grabe su delicada figura, Sakura con los años había pasado a ser una muchacha muy guapa, su cabello castaño que siempre llevo arriba de los hombros ahora colgaba casi hasta la mitad de su espalda, y por alguna extraña razón ahora se le hacían bucles, su pelo dejo de ser lacio como de costumbre, se le veía muy bien iba de acuerdo a su edad.

Sus ojos habían adquirido una mirada seductora que hacia totalmente juego con esas esmeraldas verdes que llevaba por color de ojos, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de expresivos, pero siempre se veía con una mirada juguetona e inocente aunque ahora seducía demasiados corazones sin siquiera notarlo.

siempre fue honesta, y jamás cambio nada en ella, había tenido una vida relativamente difícil en los últimos años llena de cambios, tristezas y alegrías pero en lugar de hundirla, sacaron lo mejor de ella, Sakura y yo nos habíamos vestido de acuerdo al clima del día de hoy, lluvioso, frio y nublado sin mencionar que también viajábamos de noche, mi mejor amiga llevaba unos leggins negros junto con unos botines caqui sin tacón que hacian juego con su gabardina del mismo color, la gabardina la hice yo, le quedaba divina, y era más corta de adelante que de la parte de atrás que iba decorada con su bufanda negra, simplemente más guapa no se podía ver, para viajar.

A través de la lente de mi cámara seguí observándola, su cabello iba suelto capturando las miradas de todos, recuerdo perfectamente el momento en el que supe que ella encontraría un hobby aparte de los deportes que la cautivara, y así fue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

_**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, solo mi imaginacion y esta historia dónde tomo los personajes de Clamp prestados._

_Bueno les dejo la parte dos, un poco más larga, se que estos primeros dos capitulos la trama es algo tediosa y aburrida pero sin eso no se desarrolla la historia asi que comenten, espero que les guste, Disfruten! gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Sakura.**_

Ya me estaba cansando de estar sentada en la sala de espera, cuando de reojo me puse a contemplar a Tomoyo, ¿Cómo es que la acabe trayendo conmigo? No tenía idea, solo estaba segura de que por el gran cariño que le tengo a mi amiga mejor dicho prima no se qué seria sin ella.

Cuando me detuve a observarla mientras me grababa, pensé en lo mucho que había cambiado, es muy guapa, nunca había dudado de ello pero ahora era más evidente, tenía una prima muy hermosa.

Tenía la misma estatura que yo, un metro setenta, se cabello negro le caía hasta las caderas lo cual acentuaba su silueta de una manera muy atractiva, su cara, bueno en general sus facciones eran tan finas que parecía una bella muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos siempre se veían soñadores con ese tono tan misterioso violeta. Llevaba puesta una gabardina morada también de su creación, con sus leggins negros y unos hermosos zapatos que hacian juego, su cabello iba semi recogido lo cual hacia verla muy elegante y grácil, ella había insistido en usar atuendos similares y gabardinas para resaltar de los demás y según ella vestirnos similar era para traer buena suerte.

Me volví a concentrar en la hora, mire mi reloj solo quince minutos para abordar el avión, estaba totalmente feliz pero de alguna manera me sentía triste no sé porque pero presentía que algo iba a pasar en este viaje y me cambiaria la vida como no tenía idea.

Pero tener a mi prima a mi lado me hacía sentir segura

-**Tomoyo ¿Por qué decidiste venir conmigo?**

**-¿y porque no hacerlo?**- esa era una típica respuesta de ella

**-Segura ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

-**Claro que si, Sakurita, además no me podía alejar de ti o ¿querías ir sola?**

**-No, No para nada, no es eso es… yo… bueno creo que solo son los nervios no me hagas caso**

Al abordar el avión, y encontrar nuestros espaciosos asientos, me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, después de casi cuatro años iba a regresar, recuerdo muy bien ese verano fue algo increíble y quién lo diría es lo que nos trae hoy a viajar.

-**Sakura, y ¿has tenido contacto con ellos?**

**-Si, a pesar de estos años seguimos en contacto y bueno es una lástima que hace dos años cuando vinieron no las pudiste conocer Tomoyo pero sé que seremos todas grandes amigas.**

Sacando su cámara, me dijo **- ¿me contarías otra vez como fue todo?- **asentí con la cabeza, sabía que a pesar de haber escuchado la historia mil veces no se cansaría o por lo menos no hasta tenerla en video

-**Bueno, pues el verano que tú te fuiste a Nueva York con tu mamá para hacer negocios, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos después de que mi papa se fue a su excursión de arqueología, cuando salimos de vacaciones Toya ya había comprado los boletos de avión para ir a visitar a papá, no iba a decir que no digo después de no haberlo visto tres meses era lógico que quería ir**

**-De verdad, siento mucho no haber estado ahí Sakurita**

Asentí ante su comentario, de verdad podía observar que mi amiga hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber ido.

**-En fin, Toya estaba empezando un curso de medicina con Yukito para ver si realmente eso era la vocación de ambos, es por eso que Toya no pudo acompañarme de último momento el curso lo habían adelantado y bueno, la única solución para que fuera fue que me encontró una familia donde alojarme durante mi visita ya que papá dormía en la excavación…**

_**Tomoyo.**_

Sakura durante ese viaje, había sido recibida por una familia bastante grande para los estándares europeos, consistía en una familia con tres hijas Chiharu, Rika y Naoko junto con su pequeño hermano Hiroshi que en ese entonces Chiharu tenía dieciséis, Rika tenía quince, Naoko tenía trece y el pequeño Hiroshi acababa de cumplir cinco años, que vivían junto a su madre Masaya y su padre Hideki que trabajaba junto con el padre de Sakura.

En fin estuvo cinco semanas viviendo con ellos, y mi bella amiga aprendió bastante alemán además de que le apasionaba con locura la cultura, y su gente tan diferente a la nuestra, cuando regreso a Japón juro regresar a visitar a todos algún dia pero parecía algo lejano.

Pasó poco tiempo y Chiharu ya de diecisiete y la pequeña Naoko de catorce años decidieron visitar Japón por primera vez en vacaciones de pascua, y así fue como las conocí, ahora entiendo porque Sakura las quería tanto a pesar de que ellas estuvieron solo dos semanas nos volvimos muy unidas las cuatro.

Un año después cuando Sakura cumplió quince la invitaron a ir a estudiar con ellos todo un año pero lamentablemente Sakura no pudo porque la empresa donde trabajaba su papa se fue a la quiebra, por lo tanto mi tío Fujitaka se quedo sin trabajo.

Sakura se tuvo que cambiar de escuela el primer año de preparatoria, fue tan repentino que no me dio tiempo de irme con ella, hizo algunos amigos pero no fue feliz en esa escuela, estaba lejos d nosotros sus amigos, en el lapso que Fujitaka no tenia trabajo tanto Touya como Sakura fueron a la escuela y trabajaron, cuando la primavera comenzó de nuevo mi tío encontró otra vez trabajo, donde decidió hacer su propia empresa y contrato viejos conocidos.

Ahora Sakura era una vez más fue invitada a estudiar pero ahora por tiempo indefinido, y si alguien se lo merecía era ella, y no la iba a dejar sola, así que me puse a aprender el idioma, y decidí seguir a mi prima hasta el otro lado del continente para estar con ella

Y así seguimos hablando hasta que cuando menos nos dimos cuenta y la seguí, grabando hasta que…

-**Thank you for flying with All Nippon Airways, the captain and the rest of the crew we will like to welcome you to Frankfurt International Airport, we hoped you had enjoy our flight and have a nice stay-** nos dijo la voz de una azafata por las bocinas del avión habíamos llegado a Alemania

Después de un viaje de quince horas Sakura y yo habíamos llegado a tierras germanas, tan diferentes, desconocidas y diversas a nuestra quería tierra nipona, y viviríamos solas en un departamento de mi madre, en una ciudad cerca de Frankfurt, estábamos listas para empezar la aventura aunque me tenía algo inquieta.

Después de pasar toda la odisea de recoger las maletas, y pasar aduana como la gente normal, al salir por las puertas de cristal de la terminal dos del aeropuerto alemán, encontramos a una de mis guarda espaldas, que mi madre mando días antes para tener todo listo para nuestra llegada, con un letrero que decía Daidouji y Kinomoto.

Automáticamente, camine hacia ella y mire a Sakura que me venia siguiendo con gesto ausente, de verdad espero que cambie esa cara, no me gusta verla triste aunque no creo que este triste solo está algo pensativa… SI! Eso es en ¿que estará pensando? ¿Habrá algo que me tenga que contar?

**S**_**akura.**_

Seguía a Tomoyo con gesto ausente por todo el aeropuerto, estaba feliz pero aun asi no dejaba de pensar en mi papá y mi hermano, pero mejor cambio esa cara si no Tomoyo va a pensar que fue mala idea venir, cuando no es así.

Como de costumbre, tía Sonomi había mandado a las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo para recogernos y vigilarnos.

-**Sakura, ¿estas bien?**

**-Si, Tomoyo no te preocupes solo estaba pensando en la escuela es todo**

**-¿segura? Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte, a mí también me emociona la idea de ir a la escuela y ver a las chicas después de todo este tiempo, pero conocer a los demás ¡qué emoción! Pero eso si el primer día de clases te tienes que ver DIVINA no me permitiría que fueras a la escuela de otra manera Sakurita-** de alguna idea el entusiasmo de Tomoyo me empezaba a contagiar

En ese instante el automóvil se detuvo, el corazón se me acelero, vería mi nueva "casa" a la cual llamare hogar por algún tiempo, al bajarme de la limosina lo primero que observe es que no era una casa, era un edificio, de un tono muy parecido al amarillo de mi casa, supongo que fue idea de Touya para que no extrañara mi casa.

Pensé que en algún piso del edificio estaría nuestro "hogar" pero me equivoque, todo el edificio era nuestro, estaba rodeado por una barda similar a la que rodeaba la mansión de Tomoyo simplemente que ahora era un edifico, mire bien y el jardín estaba lleno de arboles de cerezo.

El sonido de la reja eléctrica cerrándose me sorprendió, así que me gire para contemplar la entrada del edificio, tenía un recibidor donde nos recibió una mucama que nos hizo el gesto de seguirla para enseñarnos nuestras habitaciones,

Sonomi había dejado muy en claro que seriamos independientes y que dependeríamos de nosotras mismas una vez que nos instaláramos, la mucama solo estaría ahí para hacer la limpieza de ciertas cosas, pero nosotras teníamos que limpiar, sala, cocina, comedor, y nuestros cuartos, así que no sabía que podía hacer la mucama, hasta que lo vi

Las tres habitaciones de huéspedes, el sauna, la alberca en el jardín y nada mas y nada menos que la sala de estar, por la cara de Tomoyo creo que ella tampoco se lo esperaba, fue algo tan como decirlo tan…

-¡**Es una locura!, pero si solo somos nosotras dos ¿Qué piensa mi madre?-**escuche a Tomoyo decir desde el otro lado de la habitación

-**Tú lo dijiste, no se que tiene en mente tía Sonomi pero no creo que mi papá sepa de esto**

**-Por el contrario señoritas, tanto la señora Sonomi como el señor Fujitaka están de acuerdo con el lugar, ahora entiendo porque me pidieron que les explique, efectivamente sí van a vivir solas señoritas, pero sus padres quieren ver que tan responsables son y como manejan un lugar asi, si me permiten me parece una idea maravillosa, no hay mejor prueba que esta-** comento la mucama haciendo una leve inclinación como pidiendo una disculpa por su atrevimiento

-**Uh.. mm… Señorita…-** no sabía su nombre y mi lengua se la llevo el ratón, creo que Tomoyo vio mi expresión y me ayudo

-**Sakura, ella es Sana Takeduchi, una de mis mejores mucamas-** finalizo Tomoyo

-**Mucho gusto, señorita Takeduchi, pero podría llamarla ¿Sana? ¿Si no es mucho atrevimiento?**

Ella negó con la cabeza, volvió a hacer una inclinación y se retiró

-**Tomoyo yo… yo de verdad no sé qué decir**

**-Sakura ¿crees que yo sí? No tengo problemas con hacer mis deberes pero de alguna manera siento que hay más significado detrás de lo que Sana intento explicar pero…**

**-¡Hallo Sakura, Tomoyo ****Herzlich****Wilkommen****!- **tres voces ajenas a la nosotras nos saludaron

-**Chiharu, Rika Naoko, was macht ihr hier?-** Preguntamos Tomoyo y yo, que aún no podíamos creerlo

**-Ich bin Rika und du must Tomoyo sein, ich hab viel von dier gehört- (**yo soy Rika, y tú debes ser Tomoyo he escuchado mucho de ti)

-**Así es, muchísimas gracias yo también he escuchado muchísimo de ti, Sakura y tus hermanas siempre me contaban de ti, espero que podamos ser grandes amigas.**

En ese momento Sana entró, a la sala con una bandeja con té y con pastel, las chicas y yo nos teníamos que poner al día, las tres chicas a pesar de tener nombres japoneses pasaban perfectamente por chicas europeas, ninguna tenia los rasgos occidentales al igual que Sakura y Tomoyo, era algo raro pero jamás las incomodo.

Chiharu la mayor ahora acababa de cumplir veinte en septiembre, era de cabello castaño, alta y delgada, y hace cuatro años solía usar su pelo en dos coletas, por lo que veo esas coletas han quedado atrás siendo sustituidas por su cabello suelto y lacio que apenas llegaba a sus hombros, además de que ahora su apariencia era más femenina y adulta dejaban ver unos ojos cafés brillantes mostrando su sinceridad y si algo no toleraba la chica eran las mentiras.

Rika, ahora tenía dieciocho años, su cabello color chocolate oscuro resaltaban con esas perlas negras que llevaba por ojos, si mirabas demasiado en ellos te podías perder, era un poco tímida pero vaya que había cambiado, yo la recordaba algo diferente pero ahora su cabello era corto, antes tenía una cabellera que le llegaba debajo de la cintura, era envidiable pero el cabello corto no le quedaba nada mal, remarcaba la delgadez de su cara.

Y bueno Naoko, esa chiquilla que vi como mi hermana gemela también se veía diferente, eso si su brillante sonrisa jamás cambio, seguía siendo honesta y apacible, pero se cargaba un carácter demasiado fuerte enojada, si lo habré visto yo con las pelas con sus hermanas por cualquier trivialidad, sin embargo me alegraba demasiado el volverla a ver, mi entusiasmo había regresado para quedarse.

-**Vaya, ya veo…-**escuche a Rika comentar cosa que me saco de mis recuerdos

-¿**Es eso cierto Sakura? Porque si es asi es tan genial, pero dime ¿Cómo esta tu papa? ¿y tu hermano? ¿y tu mama Tomoyo?-** Chiharu no perdia el tiempo, si esta chica quería saber algo no pararía hasta saberlo

_**Tomoyo**_

Y si así fue nuestra primera tarde en tierras alemanas, las chicas fueron invitadas a quedarse a dormir, fue un alivio ver que me lleve muy bien con Rika de alguna manera nos entendemos, creo que ambas somos un poco tímidas en un principio, mañana iríamos a visitar a su familia para que los conociera y Sakura pudiera volver a saludar a todos.

El lunes empezaríamos la escuela, estoy muy emocionada y me llevare mi cámara para grabar a Sakura, no me canso de escucharla hablar alemán, se le escucha tan bien al igual que el inglés, su talento para los idiomas, según dice mi mamá viene de Nadeshiko aunque sea un poco torpe y llegue tarde a clases pero la ayudare para que llegue a tiempo.

Espero poder encajar y tener muchos amigos así como Sakura, pero además podría disfrutar de la vida independiente por primera vez en mi vida o bueno casi independiente, la idea de no estar mimada las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana me alegraba de sobre manera.

Siempre admire a Sakura, por eso, si ella se despertaba tarde era su culpa, y no porque sus mucamas la despertaran con tiempo, si llegaba tarde a la escuela era su culpa no porque su chofer manejara lento, pero sobretodo admiraba su madurez para los cambios, a esos si se acostumbraba rápido siempre decía que no había coincidencias, solo lo inevitable y que si ese era el caso no podría hacer mucho por cambiar algo que no controlaba, si tenía que suceder sucedería.

Y asi el lunes llego, Sakura y yo nos despertamos extra temprano ya que el cambio de horario seguía haciendo estragos en nosotras así que realmente no pudimos dormir mucho, de cualquier forma no había mucho que hacerle, así que mejor nos dimos un baño para acabar de despertar y estar relativamente presentables.

Al terminar solo supe que Sakura se veía divina, y no me importaba otra cosa durante el desayuno saque mi cámara y la comencé a grabarla, no podía perderme ni un segundo de este día tan importante para las dos.

_**Sakura**_

-**Tomoyo te ves increíble el uniforme te queda a la perfección**

**-Sakurita a ti es a la que se le ve más que increíble, hay no puedo creer que nuestro día llego**

Simplemente termine mi desayuno, sonreí de manera automática para animar a Tomoyo y con una mirada le indique era tiempo de irnos así que me dirigí al automóvil, por ser el primer día de clases nos llevarían sus guardaespaldas y por primera vez en los últimos años llegaría temprano.

Dentro del coche observe por la ventana, que había pocas personas caminando, mire al cielo y no me sorprendí, estaba nublado, no parecía que fuera a llover, pero no podría estar segura apenas llevaba dos días desde mi llegada y la ultima vez había venido en verano y no me preocupe en absoluto en fijarme en el clima, pero eso si, recordé que me habían dijeron que aquí el sol no brilla como en Japón, y que por eso a veces la gente suele ser algo seria.

No le di importancia, hoy regresaría a la escuela a la que visite por dos días en aquel verano de hace casi cuatro años, tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a ver la escuela, y no se era una buena sensación, al bajar del auto una fresca brisa levanto mi falda y me hizo suspirar, inhalando un aire puro y diferente, Tomoyo se puso a mi lado me dedico una sonrisa y caminamos, no sé porque pero divagando con la mirada por el campus creí ver a mi madre sonriéndome , como deseándome buena suerte.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi mamá y sus sueños y lo mucho que me hacía falta en estos momentos, pero siempre la llevaría conmigo porque…

-**Hola hermosa-** esa frase me interrumpió la line de mis pensamientos abruptamente

-¿**Disculpa?**

-**Oh vamos, nena no finjas que entre nosotros no hay nada que esconder, yo se que me estabas sonriendo hace un momento, te vi perfectamente**

-**Lo siento, no creo que fuera así, no te conozco, disculpa**- intente seguir mi camino buscando a Tomoyo frenéticamente con mi mirada, ¿Quién rayos se creía ese joven para hablarme así?, gire levemente mi cabeza para seguir buscando a mi amiga o al menos a las chicas pero lo que vi fue más allá de lo que esperaba

-**Hey dulzura, ¿perdida?- **no podía creerlo, otro joven se había acercado a hablarme de la nada, no, no soy engreída pero es molesto que te hablen de manera tan despectiva como si fueras un objeto, simplemente me gire y le di mi espalda y seguí caminando

La paciencia se me estaba acabando que la escuela estaba ¿llena de pervertidos? Ya no había respeto era eso o definitivamente me estaban jugando una muy mala broma, o creo que estaba usando el uniforme incorrecto todos se me quedaban viendo, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, y mi mañana estaba echándose a perder, así que a paso veloz deje el jardín para entrar al edificio, cualquier lugar sería mejor que el patio y espero deshacerme del mal humor

Me disponía a abrir la puerta de una habitación que tenía un letrero que decía ser la dirección, pero justo antes de tocar la perilla, esta se abrió, me golpeo y caí al suelo de sentón, no pude más

**-¿Pero qué diablos?-** escuche decir a alguien más pero ignore totalmente la voz de quien hizo el comentario, maldije mi suerte, en voz alta en japonés, me puse de pie con furia y salí caminando a otra rumbo, lejos de la puerta y de quien sea que haya tenido la culpa, ni me fije, quien fue mi agresor o agresora.

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día, pero ¿había hecho algo mal? Sin duda alguna sabía que si porque para que mi suerte cambiara de tal manera tendría que suceder un milagro, por inercia mire la hora, si no encontraba mi salón el 116 pronto iba a llegar tarde.

Mi enojo disminuyo un poco al ver sobre la puerta azul el numero que indicaba mi primera clase, gracias a Chiharu que ya se había graduado fue tan amable de pedirle a unos amigos de ella que nos dieran nuestros horarios antes, y así nos los entrego el primer día que llegamos.

Abrí la puerta, el salón estaba relativamente lleno, busque un lugar y me senté junto a la ventana para pasar desapercibida, no podría conocer a nadie con este genio de los mil demonios, cuando enfrente de mi visualice una silueta familiar cerca del pizarrón.

Tomoyo no se percato de mi presencia hasta unos momentos después que sintió mi mirada, se giro se dirigió al asiento junto a mí y se sentó, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir entraron el resto de los estudiantes, y segundos después toco la campana instantáneamente escuche otra vez esa voz

-**¡Diablos!- **no podía equivocarme era la misma voz pero no sabria decir quien lo dijo, todos hablablan al mismo tiempo y yo con lo distraída que soy no supe quien fue-** Menos mal**- volví a escuchar esa voz ahora podía distinguir que era un chico, si, definitivamente quien me empujo con la puerta había sido un chico, ahora ¿Quién de todos era? Me disponía a encontrar al dueño de esa voz varonil, y rasposa

-**Sakura ¿Dónde te metiste esta mañana? Las chicas y yo te buscamos pero**

**-Dame un segundo Tomoyo déjame hacer algo- **la mirada de mi amiga me demostró confusión, luego le explicaría, escanee el salón nuevamente hasta que no encontré el lugar proveniente de la voz pero me sonó cerca de mí, quizás si…


	3. Chapter 3

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo soy dueña de mi imaginación y de esta historia, en la cual utilizó algunos de los personajes de las Clamp **_

_**Chicos lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía o los nombres mal escritos o en su defecto palabras incompletas en los capítulos anteriores, era culpa de un virus que afortunadamente eliminamos, de nuevo gracias por leer, disfruten.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Quizás si… efectivamente al girarme me encontré con un chico alto, de cabellos rebeldes y castaños, ojos expresivos de color ámbar, con un rostro de facciones atractivas, pero de alguna manera se veía fastidiado, hasta que recordé que él podría ser el culpable del accidente en la dirección, aun sin estar segura me gire para darle mi espalda, pero sin antes darle una cara de pocos amigos.

Por Kami-sama, ¿Por qué se tendría que sentar atrás de mi?, en caso de que él hubiera sido el culpable de haberme tirado con la puerta, no podía culparlo por mi mala suerte de esta mañana.

**-¿Sakura? ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te paso?-** me cuestionó Tomoyo preocupada

-**Sí, Sakura, Tomoyo se asusto de no encontrarte y eso que según ella estabas a su lado-** dijo Naoko

**-Bueno, es que creí ver algo, y cuando menos me di cuenta me separe de ella, y después unos cuantos chicos se acercaron a hablar conmigo de muy mala manera, luego pensé en ir a la dirección cuando otro chico…**-mejor evitaba esa parte y no se las contaba

_**Syaoran.**_

¡Demonios! Por todos los dioses, hoy no estaban de mi lado, primero me dan el horario incorrecto y luego al intentar arreglarlo golpeé a una chica con la puerta, eso no era una situación para nada digna de un Li.

Estaba enfadado, sin mencionar que no pude disculparme con aquella chica, además ella también parecía muy de malas, ya que antes de irse grito algo, pero no me sonó a alemán o ingles ¿quizá japonés? No creo, en fin, luego al entrar al salón que me indicaba mi horario, estaba lleno y no creí encontrar un lugar libre en medio de ese caos.

Volví a maldecir mi suerte, todo por llegar tarde. El único lugar libre estaba en la última fila

–M**enos mal- **medije en voz alta, me senté detrás de una joven de cabellos castaños que miraba por la ventana, en la cual iba fulminando con su mirada cualquier cosa que pasara afuera de esta, después ignorando sus voces, ella comenzó a hablar con una chica de cabellera larga y negra, cuando se giro para observarme.

_¡Vaya!_ Pensé esta joven, sí que se veía enojada y justo hoy, primer día de clases que desfavorable para ella, pero podría jurar que es la chica que empuje con la puerta, sí, era ella, definitivamente la chica no era mal parecida.

Sus ojos de un verde exquisito me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo, esos ojos tan bellamente expresivos y honestos tenían una tonalidad hermosa, y no sé había algo en ella que me recordaba cierta calidez. Tenía que salir de mi trance y disculparme, pero su mirada no me dejaba articular palabra alguna y antes de poder decir algo, se giro y siguió con lo suyo.

Después de unos larguísimos cuarenta y cinco minutos de escuchar reglas, al comenzar el receso, la chica se levanto de su lugar y fue seguida por dos chicas, ya en el jardín se reunió con otra chica más y yo por inercia me senté en un árbol de cerezo, cerca de donde ella estaba.

Hasta en ese momento me dispuse a observarla. Ella mediría un metro setenta, su cabello tenía algunos bucles y caía libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda, a pesar de tener el seño fruncido parecía ser una persona amable. La pausa llego a su fin, y tenía que disculparme con ella, no podía empezar mi primer día de clases con un omen tan negativo.

Baje del árbol del que estaba sentado, y me recargue contra el esperando a que se acercara, y cuando paso cerca de mi

-**Oye…- **comencé pero antes de poder seguir, aquella castaña me interrumpió, mejor dicho, explotó de enojo pero para mí se veía algo graciosa inflando sus mejillas de tal manera.

-**Mira, no me interesa ¿quieres? ¿Qué todos los chicos de esta escuela tienen que molestarme hoy?-** con eso termino fulminándome con una mirada, que si el dicho "las miradas matan" esta sería un claro ejemplo de ella, y se giro para seguir su camino, pero si ella creía que tenía un mal día, ni hablar del mío, así que con toda mi frustración guardada de esta mañana, la alcance a tomar de la mano así obligándola a darse la vuelta y verme a los ojos

**-Oye, a mi no me compares con los otros y no es mi problema si no puedes llevarte con los otros chicos, yo solo quería… olvídalo, no tiene caso**- con eso solté su mano y ahora yo me gire para recoger mis cosas, me iría a casa

_**Tomoyo.**_

Todas nos quedamos sorprendidas con lo que nuestros ojos acababan de ver, nos acercamos lentamente a Sakura para intentar entender ¿Qué había pasado?

**-Yo… yo… -**Sakura se repetía a si misma mientras miraba en la dirección por donde el chico había desaparecido

-**¿Pero que fue todo eso Sakura?-** pregunto muy confundida Rika

-**¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿A qué se refería? Uy, de verdad que no entiendo y ahora que lo pienso no creo haberlo visto antes- **decía Naoko para sí misma que para nosotras

-¿**Pues qué hiciste hoy en la mañana Sakura?-** pregunte bastante seria pero a la vez muy preocupada, pero a pesar de todo ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Poco a poco mi amiga parecía salir de su trance y la escuche decir -**¿Cómo iba a saberlo?**

-**Chicas yo… hoy he tenido una muy mala mañana, y cuando iba a la dirección Hmmm… no tiene caso, no sé que podría querer él y ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, estoy igual de confundida que ustedes-** concluyo Sakura.

Se limito simplemente a decirnos que el motivo de su reacción fue porque lo que los otros chicos habían hecho, y pensó que él era un idiota más como los otros chicos, pero al parecer ese no era el caso.

**-Me gustaría disculparme con él- **dijo seriamente, lamentablemente las chicas y yo nos negamos, pensamos que era mejor dejar las cosas así por hoy había sido suficiente drama, lo mejor sería que esperara hasta mañana, de cualquier manera lo volveríamos a ver, sobre todo si se sentaba atrás de Sakura.

Sin mencionar que las chicas y yo pensamos que este chico misterioso era muy guapo, y no sé, a lo mejor él y mi amiga acababan juntos, si así fuera se verían muy bien juntos, simplemente se verían divinos, y en el fondo algo me decía que serían muy felices si ese fuera el caso. Pero antes de dejar mi imaginación volar, ¿Qué haría Sakura mañana?

_**Sakura.**_

La sensación de calidez de la mano de ese chico sobre la mía, aun no había desaparecido, no podía ser más tonta, él quería decir otra cosa y yo que exploto de la nada, bueno aun así no era mi culpa.

Las chicas no dejaban de preguntar qué haría, pero creo que la única persona indicada para responder a estas situaciones era Chiharu, ella sabia más de chicos que todas nosotras juntas o siempre podía llamar a Yukito, el siempre parecía tener el consejo adecuado para todo pero ¿y si Touya se enteraba?

Mejor no, deje de pensar en eso, _vaya ¡que día! _ Y yo quería que el primer día de clases de segundo de preparatoria fuera inolvidable, y vaya que lo era pero no como yo esperaba, contemple las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, creo que lo más sensato sería disculparme con él, después de todo él no tenía porque aguantar mi mala actitud, como él había dicho no era la única teniendo un mal día, según él.

Salude a Sana, que estaba en la cocina, después de llegar a casa y comer Tomoyo dijo que quería trabajar en un proyecto que tenía en mente y que de favor nadie la interrumpiera, y yo siguiendo dándole de vueltas al tema, decidí cocinar.

Si, definitivamente hornearía unas galletas para Tomoyo y algunas para ese extraño chico, Sana me ayudaba a encontrar los ingredientes en esta cocina aun tan desconocida para mí.

Era una cocina bastante amplia, era muy moderna, la mayor parte era de color rojo cereza con superficies de acero inoxidable, además de estar equipada con todos y solo los mejores instrumentos de cocina, realmente digna de un restaurant de cinco estrellas.

**-Señorita, la encuentro muy callada ¿le sucedió algo en el colegio?-**pregunto Sana con expresión preocupada, sus ojos negro algo curiosos, me mostraban la verdad atrás de sus palabras, estaba efectivamente preocupada por mi

-**No realmente, es solo que… digamos que hoy no fue como quería y me comporte como una tonta al gritarle a alguien, sin motivo alguno**

**-¿Y es por eso que esta horneando las galletas, verdad? ¿Pero para qué?**

**-Pues para ser sincera Sana, no sé muy bien porque pero algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo, ay Sana sigo sin entender porque tengo su imagen esta tan grabada en mi mente y tan clara, no lo comprendo ¿Por qué?**- le dije perdiendo mi voz en la confusión

Sana solo asintió, me sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarme con mis galletas, para cuando terminamos se veían muy apetitosas, al fin de cuentas las había hecho de corazón y el olor que se esparcía por la cocina y todo la casa se sentía muy hogareña.

-**¿Señorita Sakura?**

**-¿Si?**

**-Me preguntaba, ¿Quién le enseño a cocinar esta receta? Porque para hacerla con tanta dedicación debe haber una explicación muy buena ¿no es así?**

**-Veras, mi papá es muy buen cocinero, y aprendí todo de él, pero esta receta según me dice mi papá y mi hermano, mi madre se la hacía a mi padre en ocasiones especiales, o a mi hermano cuando estaba triste, yo recuerdo haberlas probado alguna vez y su sabor lo tengo muy grabado, desde entonces decidí que también las haría para situaciones especiales, al igual que lo hacia mi madre-**sonreí algo nostálgica con una ligera sensación de comezón en mis ojos

_**Syaoran.**_

Reflexione sobre ayer, mientras caminaba a la escuela, era una mañana despejada, por alguna razón me sentía herido por lo de ayer, mas sin embargo no entiendo el motivo, no podía haberme deprimido por culpa de una chiquilla pesada.

-**Joven Syaoran ¿le sucede algo?**

**-No, Wei, solo tuve un mal día**

**-Ya veo-** comento mi mayordomo-** ¿gusta que le haga un té?**

No conteste, él sabía perfectamente que con un té le contaría mis penas, quisiera o no, esa era su manera de hacerme hablar, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él era lo más parecido que tenía a un abuelo.

Imágenes de esa chica resurgieron en mi mente, sus ojos verdes tan cautivadores, su hermosa esbelta y curvilínea figura, su larga cabellera y sus sedosos y rosados labios algo me indicaba que detrás de ellos se escondía una gran sonrisa que no mostro el día de ayer, esos pensamientos se esfumaron al momento de darle un sorbo a mi té.

-**Señorito, espero que todo se resuelva **

-**Gracias Wei, es solo que hoy una chica no me dejo ofrecerle una disculpa y eso va en contra de todo lo que me enseño mi madre y el clan, aun cuando no es mi culpa, ya que no fue apropósito-** Wei asintió, el tenia una habilidad de entender más allá de lo que mis palabras indicaban, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y a la vez sabía que no diría nada mas sobre el tema

Entre al salón, estaba vacío a pesar de que ya era algo tarde, al llegar a mi lugar, deje de pensar en la conversación de ayer y observe por la ventana los arboles que rodeaban a esta pequeña ciudad, era increíble la cantidad de arboles que eran, para donde se mirara todo era verde en este verano tardío.

El sol brillaba, pero no generaba calor como en Hong Kong, afuera todo estaba iluminado pero había un viento fresco, demasiado para mi gusto.

-**Disculpa-** mis ojos pasaron de la ventana a mi mesa, donde había una bolsa color rosa pálido, cerrada por un moño hecho de listón verde limón, que había aparecido de la nada en mi mesa, hasta que levante mi mirada y la vi.

La misma joven que me grito ayer, ahora estaba enfrente de mi escritorio, luciendo una sonrisa en modo de disculpa, mostrando su bien pulido uniforme y dejando caer libremente su cabellera, esperando a que dijera algo.

-**Espero que te gusten-** ella continúo y me miro tímidamente al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta o gesto de mi parte.

No hice nada, simplemente me inmute a observarla a ella y luego a la pequeña bolsa empacada delicadamente, aun sin entender del todo, cuál era su contenido.

-**Soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, disculpa mi actitud de ayer, veras soy nueva y estaba teniendo un muy mal día ayer y de verdad espero que…-**

**-Li, Syaoran Li- **me limite a responder de manera muy cortante y pesada

-**Bien Li, como te decía yo…-** volvió a intentar explicarse, algo más animada que antes al ver que le ponía atención

**-Ya te escuche- **le respondí de mala gana- **Escucha Kinomoto, entiendo que hayas tenido un mal día, no es del todo tu culpa, el día de ayer solo quería decirte que no pretendía haberte golpeado con la puerta, eso era todo, perdona si me mal interpretaste ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Oh, sí, ya veo,-** comentó en todo deprimido**- así que fuiste tú, bueno no te sientas mal Li, no fue tu culpa…-**

**-Efectivamente, tú lo has dicho Kinomoto no fue mi culpa aun así quería aclarar la situación-** la volví a interrumpir, no tenía idea de ¿a dónde se habían ido mis modales? pero al parecer la ira de ayer había regresado

Sus ojos me miraron confundidos, estaba siendo un completo idiota pero no podía evitarlo ella simplemente me miro algo dolida, estaba siendo amable conmigo, se disculpo con migo y me trajo algo y sin mencionar que también ella era nueva, su expresión de era como si ella tuviera algo más que decir pero supongo que mi expresión la termino por callar.

_**Sakura.**_

**-Bueno en ese caso, ya no te molesto yo…-** mi voz se apago, simplemente no podía seguir, tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no llorar enfrente de él, después de todo creo que si era un idiota, pero yo más por haber intentado ganar un nuevo amigo.

Simplemente me dirigí hacia la puerta, y abandone el salón, olvidando mis cosas, ¡rayos! Pero no me iba a permitir regresar por ellas y verle la cara de nuevo a ese Li Syaoran, no valía la pena, aun me quedaba algo de orgullo que proteger, le pediría a alguna de las chicas que las recogiera por mí.

El timbre de la escuela había sonado puntual a las 7:55 am y todos habían entrado al salón, yo simplemente me quede afuera, no me sentía con ganas de entrar, y por más que intentaba olvidar el disgusto de hace algunos momentos, no podía. Mi mente se negaba a olvidar y seguía repitiendo la imagen de su mirada, tan fría, tan inexpresiva e indiferente, pero en otra parte de mi mente algo me decía que la información no coordinaba, si él era realmente tan indiferente porque ayer ¿intento disculparse?

En ese caso, solo tenía que esforzarme un poco más para que él fuera más amigable, sabía que no podía cambiar a las personas pero si él era como Touya entonces no me rendiría, y tenía una corazonada de que valdría la pena.

Ahora si le llamaría a Yukito, el era la amabilidad en persona y nadie como él para tratar con personas difíciles, después de todo, siempre entendió a mi hermano a pesar de su carácter de ogro.

Mientras seguía cavilando en lo que planeaba hacer, me senté debajo de uno de los múltiples arboles del jardín que me ofrecía su tronco para recargarme, cerré mis ojos y con mis manos acaricie el césped, respirando el aire puro que me ofrecía, me comenzaba a relajar, pero me detuve en seco porque tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba, pero por más que intente buscar a alguien no había nadie, o eso quería pensar.

El aire a mi alrededor se pesado, por todo mi cuerpo recorría una sensación de electricidad, era tal que hasta los más finos cabellos de mi cabeza parecían levantarse sin mencionar el escalofrió que me recorría por la espalda, en cuestión de segundos había pasado de relajada a estar totalmente alerta y con eso me puse de pie de un salto.

Cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse más raras, una ráfaga de viento me comenzaba a envolver, trayendo bellísimas y brillantes flores que giraban alrededor de mi, estas flores siguieron el camino del viento dispersándose lejos de mí, cayendo grácilmente en el verde pasto pero solo una flor en particular se continuaba dejando caer lentamente, esta era una flor distinta a las demás en todos los sentidos, para empezar está bajaba lentamente por los aires en mi dirección y cuando estuvo a mi alcance levante mis brazos para recibirla en mis manos.

En el instante que la flor toco mis manos, el viento desapareció, contemple la flor, era de un hermoso tono rosa blanquecino, su aroma era embriagador, pero lo que más me maravillo era que - _**¡Es una peonia!-**_ dije asombrada en voz alta, ¿de donde saldría una flor asiática en medio de Europa? Era una locura, y podría jurar que vi una luz rosada que brillaba en torno a mí, bajo mis pies, como si fuera en un círculo, pero desapareció demasiado rápido, pero estaba segura de que fuera real, esa ilusión era podía ser culpa de mi asombro, el encontrar esta bella flor en medio de Europa flotando por los aires no era algo que se veía todos los días.

Volví a recostarme contra el tronco del árbol, esa flor en mis manos parecía tener cierta calidez, la coloque sobre mi falda para poder poner mis manos encima del pasto, era extraño, el pasto lo sentía totalmente frio y ligeramente húmedo, pero si volvía a tocar la peonia, de dejaba una sensación relativamente tibia y me hormigueaba el estomago, e instantáneamente se dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios, mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, mientras mi mente y yo nos sentíamos ajenos a los recuerdos y sensaciones que me otorgaba mi cuerpo.

Con mi dedo índice acaricie uno de sus pétalos, era muy suave, pero era tanta mi confusión que ahora mis labios formaron una línea demostrando mi inconformidad, y entrecerrando los ojos aleje a la pequeña flor para analizarla por todos los ángulos posibles, parecía una ilusión y yo me veía seguramente muy tonta pero volví a comprobar que si era real esta flor cuando la volví a acariciar con mi dedo, suspire, y volví a sonreír inconscientemente, ahora me sentía feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo soy dueña de mi imaginación y de esta historia, en la cual utilizó algunos de los personajes de las Clamp **_

**Capitulo 4**

_**Syaoran.**_

Me sentía tan estúpido, si eso era, un idiota y yo que me consideraba un caballero.

Me limite a mirar por la ventana, este país y su mal clima, me ponían aun más de malas, ahora no me sorprendería entender porque algunos alemanes eran tan fríos.

El sol que había estado brillando hace unos minutos simplemente desapareció, y se oculto detrás de unas pesadas nubes, como riéndose de mí, y ahora parecía una mala jugada, pronto comenzó a llover.

Nuestro salón por estar en el segundo piso, gracias a la ventana podía ver a la gente que caminaba cerca de la escuela, cerré los ojos pesadamente al ver como caían las gotas por la ventana, y escuche una voz muy débil en el fondo de mi cabeza susurrándome "_mi bello cerezo, ayer observe la ciudad, escuche la lluvia caer, me susurró tu nombre, vi gente correr pero no estabas tú la, luna nos separo y no nos dimos cuenta_", al parecer era mi voz, que con este clima se ponía a inventar cosas.

Hay que ser claros, para empezar ¿Quién sería _mi bello cerezo_?, en segundo lugar ¿de quién me separe? Digo está claro que el haber venido a Alemania, era por otras razones, y si me separe de alguien, a lo mucho habría sido de mi madre y mis hermanas pero nadie más, sin embargo mi corazón me decía que me estaba ocultando algo ya que el grado de nostalgia que tenía era demasiado, me sentía vulnerable.

En ese instante al abrir los ojos, la vista que me ofrecía la misma ventana era similar a mis pensamientos, la gente corría a resguardarse de la lluvia, podía escuchar claramente el susurro de la lluvia al golpear las ventanas y el techo, era un sonido que definitivamente me relajaba, pero sabes que algo anda mal cuando tus pensamientos y la realidad se hacen tan similares que no sabes distinguir entre lo que inventa tu cabeza y lo que es real.

El instinto me decía que si unía lo que mis pensamientos a lo mejor podría encontrar alguna verdad oculta:

1.- Estaba lloviendo, podía escuchar a la lluvia y efectivamente podía ver gente correr.

2.- Alguien faltaba, si así era, Kinomoto, que no parecía tener intenciones de regresar al salón.

3.- También podía ver la ciudad

Pero nadie me susurro ningún nombre, la luna no me ha separado de nadie, de verdad que me estoy comportando de una manera extraña, suspire, el aire llenó mis pulmones pero no sentí nada, no encontré el alivio que tanto buscaba, y como buen Li no podía permitirme divagar a un nivel tan subjetivo cuando tenía otras responsabilidades que atender, decidí olvidarme completamente de mis conclusiones para seguir divagando en otro tema.

Si lo pensaba bien Kinomoto no había regresado después de nuestra pequeña conversación, y su amiga de cabellos negros parecía extrañada, la cual me observó por un largo rato y creo que intuyó que la ausencia de su amiga tenía que ver conmigo ya que también se dio cuenta de la bolsa rosa, encima de mi mesa.

**-Tomoyo Daidouji- **la peli negra no perdía el tiempo, antes de comenzar las clases se presento muy amablemente

-**Li, Syaoran Li**

**-Es un gusto joven Li**- comentó la peli negra- **veo que conociste a Sakura**

-¿**Huh?-** pregunte algo confundido, la verdad es que no le estaba poniendo atención e ignore su pregunta, pero ella en lugar de contestar se limito a indicarme con su mirada que se refería a la extraña bolsa en mi mesa –**ah! Si, Kinomoto ¿amiga tuya verdad?**

**-Sí, es mi mejor amiga y además es mi prima **

No tenía nada que comentar, simplemente asentí muy ligeramente con la cabeza para hacerla ver que la escuchaba.

- **No eres de aquí ¿verdad?- **ese comentario me tomó por sorpresa, no sé ¿Cómo lo había notado? Era cierto que soy chino pero ninguna de mis facciones me podrían delatar, siempre me habían dicho que parecía todo pero no un chico asiático.

Nunca le di importancia, mi madre y mis hermanas y toda mi familia tampoco eran así, aunque sus ojos eran levemente rasgados en lugar de darles ese aspecto asiático, las hacía ver más femeninas ya que parecía parte de su maquillaje, parecían tener los ojos delineados, si esa era la descripción, que encajaría con sus rasgos, pero tenía que preguntarle, mi curiosidad era demasiada, esta chica era demasiado intuitiva**.**

**-Así es, soy extranjero, vengo de Hong Kong, eres muy observadora Daidouji- **le conteste intentando ocultar un poco mi sombro. Detestaba la sensación de ser analizado por alguien, me hacía sentir como un libro que todos podían llegar y leer, la joven me observó con esos ojos amatista que tenia, como sorprendida de llamarla por su nombre, era como si hubiera esperado que se me olvidara.

**-No es algo difícil de notar, todos cuando se presentan solo dicen su nombre, no se molestan en decir su apellido, tu lo mencionaste primero y luego tu nombre, y por si fuera poco podías haberme llamado por mi nombre como los demás, pero no lo hiciste, supongo que aquí nadie notaria la diferencia ya que no lo acostumbran como nosotros, Li-** terminó dándome una sonrisa, como obviando su deducción-** ¿Sabes dónde está mi prima?**

**-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- **conteste, y otra vez la chica obvio su pregunta señalando con su dedo, la bolsa que estaba en mi escritorio, y yo simplemente volví a negar con mi cabeza indicando que no tenía idea de donde estaba ella

-**Como sea, tu tampoco eres de aquí, al igual que tu prima ¿me equivoco?**

**-No, estás en lo correcto, no eres tan despistado como pareces Li, venimos de una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda que está en…**

**- En Japón ¿no es así?**

**-Efectivamente, ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**-Yo…-** afortunadamente me vi interrumpido con la entrada de nuestra maestra de matemáticas y tutora de todos los grupos de segundo de preparatoria.

Susane Müller, mejor conocida como Frau Müller (Señora Müller), su interrupción a nuestra pequeña conversación me salvo de una ridícula explicación, ya que en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea en qué país podría estar Tomoeda pero mi cerebro parecía saberlo bastante bien. Daidouji tomo su asiento, una fila adelante de mi, junto a donde debería estar su mejor amiga.

-**Syaoran Li-** la profesora me llamaba terminando de pasar asistencia.

**-Presente-** conteste sin ganas

-**Bien jóvenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo ciclo escolar, se que ayer se esperaban una introducción a sus materias, maestros y compañeros, pero como pudieron ver, en este colegio nos gusta que el primer día de clases, tengan tres horas de escuela –**la voz de mi maestra taladraba el fondo de mi mente, y ella prosiguió- **Los primeros 45 minutos escucharon las reglas a respetar, indicaciones para los nuevos y recibieron sus libros, las otras dos horas las podían haber usado para conocer a los demás pero es normal que nadie lo haga por múltiples razones.**

Nos indico acerca de nuestro proyecto, el primer proyecto bimestral, el cual consistía en realizar un programa de actividades que involucrara todas nuestras materias para demostrar lo que habíamos aprendido en toda nuestra vida estudiantil, Frau Müller nos indico que para el final de esta semana, deberíamos entregar la primera parte.

Según esto sería una manera de medir nuestros conocimientos, así después de la evaluación nos dividirían en el segundo semestre en diferentes cursos conocidos como "OK" o también llamado "Leistungsvorkurs" o estaba también el "Gk" también llamado "Grundkurs" pero que si la diferencia no era demasiada entre unos y otros se harían cursos combinando.

Todos los "Ok" y "Gk" estudiarían lo mismo pero a ritmos diferentes, ya que según el programa del colegio por ser un Gymnasium Schule deberíamos obtener solo lo mejor de lo mejor y aprovechar nuestras capacidades al máximo y esta era una herramienta para lograrlo.

La segunda parte de nuestro proyecto consistía en hacer la presentación final de nuestro programa con sus resultados, en el día de puertas abiertas, que tanto padres como alumnos interesados en ingresar a la escuela visitarían nuestras exposiciones.

-**Bien chicos, ahora diré al azar a los grupos, la señorita Naoko con el joven Stefan, Philip con Rika, Michael con Lara, Alexander con Emily, Heike con Peter, Tomoyo con… veamos… tu compañero aun no llega, se integrara a nosotros a partir del Lunes que viene-** Frau Müller le sonrió a Daidouji y prosiguió dando los equipos hasta que llego mi turno

-**Veamos… Mmmph… Syaoran con…**

**-Dígame Li, por favor-** la interrumpí

**-Oh! Es cierto, perdona-** la maestra dijo asintiendo con la cabeza como haciéndome saber que no se volvería a equivocar – **bien, jóvenes se me olvidaba mencionar que por cuestiones de respeto y costumbres, por favor han de referirse a sus compañeros por sus apellidos, solo ellos podrán indicarles cuando llamarlos por sus nombres-** señalando con su larguirucho y regordete dedo hacia donde se sentaba Daidouji, Kinomoto y yo

**-Volviendo al tema joven Li, ¿tiene idea de donde está su compañera?**- ahora apunto con su barbilla al asiento de la castaña, _"¿por qué debería saberlo? ¿Por qué todos me preguntan a mi?" _Pensé, es decir no por venir de países vecinos significaba que lo tenía que saber o que nos llevábamos pero como era mi culpa que no estuviera ella ahí y no meterla en más problemas mentí.

-**Sí, ella… ella está en la enfermería, se sentía un poco mal antes de iniciar las clases, por eso no está aquí- **pude notar que con estas palabras los ojos de Daidouji se pusieron como platos, y la preocupación empezaba a mostrarse en sus ojos, simplemente sin mirarla negué con la cabeza y pareció entender que estaba mintiendo

-**Muy bien joven Li, si tú lo dices-** Frau Müller me miró sospechando que no decía la verdad- **ya que usted está al tanto de su situación, podría ver ¿cómo se encuentra? E infórmele que ella será su compañera de trabajo para el proyecto y no regrese sin ella.**

"_Maldición, definitivamente sabe que estoy mintiendo"_ me dije en mis pensamientos, con pesadez me levante de mi lugar y arrastrando los pies me dirigí a la puerta, no sin antes ver a Daidouji intentando ocultar un ataque de risa de su parte, sobre esta situación, pero regresaría con Kinomoto, y no les daría el gusto, ni a ella ni a nuestra maestra.

Cerré la puerta del salón, metí las manos a los bolsillos y comencé a caminar mirando al piso, ¿cómo la convencería de regresar al salón conmigo? Y ¿dónde la encontraría? O mejor aún ¿Cómo íbamos a trabajar en equipo? ¡Vaya! Y yo que jure que ayer había sido un día complicado.

Mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, caminando por el pasillo me percate de lo solo y apartado que estaba ese lugar del resto de la escuela, lentamente podía sentir como se iba poniendo más frio conforme llegue al primer pisos, primero pensé que había sido por culpa de la lluvia, después el pulso se me disparo, me puse muz alerta, tenía la sensación de que una ligera electricidad que no me incomodaba en absoluto al contrario sentía un calor que parecía darme fuerza y si mi confusión no fuera demasiada podía asegurar ver una tenue luz verde envolviendo mi cuerpo.

Busque a mi alrededor algo que me indicara a que se debía todo este cambio, pero no había nada ni nadie que pareciera indicarme algo **"**_No es momento para jugar al detective"_ pensé, tenía que encontrar a Sakura y regresar a clases.

Volví a mi caminar, pero vi una sombra sin forma alguna que parecía que quería que la siguiera, estaba tan desconcertado que mi cerebro no pensaba claramente como para saber si era realidad u otro juego de mi mente, de cualquier manera la seguí.

Sin darme percatarme, ya no me dirigía a la biblioteca, si no al jardín trasero, donde perdí a la sombra, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo pero había aminorado ahora era más bien una ligera llovizna, salí al jardín.

La llovizna era algo agradable, a unos cuantos de mi vi algo en el suelo llamo mi atención, me acerque para investigar mejor el objeto que resaltaba del verde pasto, al recogerla pude verla mejor, era una pequeña rama de algún árbol del jardín.

Esta pequeña rama dividida en dos ramificaciones, donde en las puntas había dos grandes y hermosas flores de cerezo.

Instantáneamente se me escapó una sonrisa a los labios, con curiosidad toque una de las flores, no parecía real, es verdad que en la escuela había un par de arboles de estos, pero a ninguno le quedaba alguna flor.

La razón de esto era que estábamos a unas semanas de iniciar otoño, así que por lógica ningún árbol las tendría hasta que fuera el festival de las flores de cerezo, que celebraba su florecimiento, entre las últimas semanas de febrero e inicio de Marzo. _"¿De dónde salió esta rama?_

Envolví con sumo cuidado a las bellas florecillas con mi pañuelo y las guarde en mi bolsa, el saber que tenia a estas pequeñas conmigo me daba una rara sensación de felicidad.

Levante mi vista del pasto, y pude visualizar a la castaña que tanto había estado buscando, la contemple, se veía muy tranquila a diferencia de su apariencia de ayer y hoy en la mañana, por un pequeño instante pude mirar esa bella sonrisa que tan celosamente habían guardado sus labios, jure que era la primera vez que la veía pero, se me hacia tan familiar su sonrisa que no cabía en mi asombro.

-**¿Qué quieres?-** me pregunto

-**Nada, me mandaron a buscarte porque no regresaste, además está lloviendo y Frau Müller la tutora… **

**-Bueno, aparte de obviar la lluvia que es apenas una brizna, ya me dijiste lo que me tenias que decir, ahora vete, aun no tengo deseos de regresar a clases, así que buen día-** terminó por decirme, y su expresión era tan graciosa que no pude evitar reírme, era muy extraño, _¿Cómo era que esta chiquilla me cambiaba mi humor tan rápido sin hacer nada en especifico?_

La manera en que se comportaba se me hacía demasiado graciosa, pero también supuse que no era justo seguirla haciendo enfadar, ya la había fastidiado bastante y si tenía que trabajar con ella, no querría tener un ambiente pesado.

-**Vamos Kinomoto, sonríe, y si no piensas regresar lo entiendo-** dije haciendo una pausa para ver su expresión de incredulidad-** pero en ese caso me tendré que quedar aquí contigo-** y con eso me senté cerca de ella, sonreí aun mas ante su expresión de sorpresa

-**Sigo sin verle la gracia, y sonreiría si no tuviera que aguantarte a ti, y como tú lo dijiste está lloviendo, te puedes enfermar digo no es que me importe pero a ti debería importarte, sin olvidar mencionar que tus repentinos cambios de actitud son MUY molestos.**

**-Lo siento-** esta vez lo decía en serio y dejaría de lado las tonterías- **Esta mañana te ignore cuando intentaste disculparte y eso no es muy caballeroso de mi parte, y no pude agradecerte por…- **¡RAYOS! Había olvidado totalmente ver que había adentro de la bolsa que me entrego entonces le diría ¿gracias por lo que sea que hayas metido ahí? No, claro que no

-**De nada, espero que sean de tu agrado Li- **no volvió a agregar nada más pero eso me salvo de una terrible explicación, me sonrió, baje la vista por que sentí un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas, y vi que tenía algo en su regazo.

-**Puede ser-** conteste refiriéndome a su regalo, después me distraje -**¡que bella flor! ¿Puedo?-** dije señalando hacia la flor, de esta forma evitaría el silencio incomodo, yo jamás había sido tan abierto con nadie, simplemente yo no era así, ni siquiera me comportaba de tal manera ni con mis hermanas o con mi madre pero ¿Porqué con esta extraña si?

-**Claro- **con eso colocó la flor en mi mano

-**¡Vaya! Es una peonia, ¿de dónde la has sacado?- **mi asombro seguía en aumento ¿Por qué demonios me interesaba?

-**Yo… pues… yo solo la encontré**

**-Como sea, me agradan las peonias, por cierto Kinomoto somos compañeros de equipo para el proyecto bimestral, este viernes tenemos que entregar la primera parte**

**-¿Ehh? ¡Ay no! ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Trabajar contigo? No vamos a lograr nada, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Li? –** su cara de preocupación era honesta

-**Efectivamente, no nos llevamos bien, ni siquiera somos capaces de trabajar juntos pero yo tampoco tuve elección, así que sugiero que nos limitemos a cumplir con lo que nos piden, espero que no tengas problemas con eso**

En ese instante se hizo un silencio incomodo, no tenía un plan en mente que me sacara de esta situación, así que decidí seguir hablando del proyecto hasta que logramos ponernos de acuerdo en un par de cosas.

**-Bien, creo que por hoy, con eso bastara- **diciendo eso me levante y sin decir nada comencé a caminar, había pasado mínimo una hora hablando con ella del proyecto y había dejado de llover.

-**¿Li? ¿A dónde vas?**

**-Regreso al salón, ya perdí suficiente tiempo por hoy – **mi habitual frialdad volvía lentamente a mi

-**Iré contigo, no quiero más problemas además de que no puedo seguir perdiendo clases**

**-Como digas**

**-¿Sabes? Creo que después de todo parece que nos logramos tolerar y al parecer trabajar bien**

**-Habla por ti Kinomoto, que yo sigo sin estar seguro si una niña como tu puede trabajar a mi paso pero veremos que sucede**

**-No deberías subestimarme Li, aun no sabes nada de mí, y mejor no regresemos al salón, digo después de todo sería la única manera de seguir planeando nuestro proyecto porque…**

Sus palabras me comenzaron a sonar extrañamente lejanas, su voz se hacía débil, al girarme para verla, podía mirar sus labios moverse pero ningún sonido salía de estos, si estaba haciéndome una broma era una muy mala o ¿me estoy volviendo sordo?

Empezó a moverse todo, me estaba mareando, todo me daba vueltas, la sensación de frio regreso, mi pulso se volvió a acelerar ¿Me estaría enfermando? Mis manos tenían un ligero temblor, mire a Kinomoto otra vez para saber si ella notaba algo raro en mí pero para mi sorpresa, en el estado en el que ella estaba no sabía decir si estaba igual o peor que yo.

Sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente, se tambaleaba ligeramente, sin mencionar que nos encontrábamos lejos del salón de clases, estábamos en una de las partes más lejanas del jardín, no había nadie cerca como para poder ayudarnos, tampoco sabía dónde estaba la enfermería, mi vista se empezaba a nublar así que torpemente me limite a acercarme a ella para evitar que se estrellara contra el piso

-**Li-** al decir mi nombre intente acercarme un poco más, con mucho trabajo llegue a ella, Kinomoto simplemente se dejo caer sin fuerza con los ojos cerrados hacia mí, también estaba algo pálida, con la poca lucidez que me quedaba la atrapé, se había desmayado y sabia que el siguiente sería yo, ¿Qué enfermedad era esta?

Sosteniéndola por su definida cintura con mi brazo, ahora me sentía más cansado, me costaba mucho trabajo mantener mis ojos abiertos, las piernas me temblaban, y cuando caí al piso procure que Kinomoto no se lastimara, y con el brazo que tenia libre nos arrastre hasta el árbol que tenía cerca de nosotros y así me recargue contra este para tener un mejor soporte, la cabeza de ella estaba contra mi hombro, después no pude volver a abrir los ojos.

Por unos instantes sin saber cómo, estaba encerrado en una especie de oscuridad, deje de sentir el árbol detrás de mí, deje de sentir a Kinomoto contra mi hombro, deje de sentir el piso en el que estaba sentado, tampoco podía sentir mi cuerpo, simplemente la realidad parecía escaparse de mi alcance, de momento todo se comenzó a poner de un tono azul rey oscuro lo único que alumbraba esta penumbra eran unas pequeñas estrellas.

Aun abrumado por lo que mis ojos veían incrédulo, del otro extremo de este espacio infinito, una sombra negra de apariencia humana, parecía acercarse lentamente mientras su poderosa voz se dejaba escuchar por todo el lugar.

- **Es tiempo de recordar-** aquella voz masculina me decía, supuse que provenía del cuerpo en frente mío

- **¿Es tiempo**? **¿Recordar qué?-** tenía que preguntar

-**En esta vida joven Syaoran, no existen las consecuencias, solo lo inevitable**

**-¿Lo inevitable? ¿He estado evitando algo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí y como es que sabe mi nombre?-** mi confusión iba en aumento.

-**Sakura es la clave de todo esto, el olvido había sido la única solución**

**-¿La solución a qué? ¿El olvido de qué o quién? ¿Por qué no te muestras?- ** me sentía como un imbécil haciendo tantas preguntas y más a alguien que no podía ver

**-Pronto lo entenderás, te ayudare un poco- **con esas palabras todo se volvió blanco, un color blanco que cegaba, sentía la molesta necesidad de cerrar mis ojos ante el cambio pero era inútil, la blanca luz se volvió aun más grande como si fuera una pantalla que se desplegaba enfrente de mí, hasta que una voz se volvió a escuchar como eco sin embargo me resultaba muy familiar.

En la nueva imagen podía apreciar un puente, de color blanco grisáceo, rodeado de árboles frondosos donde por debajo de este corría un riachuelo de aguas claras y poco profundas, para mi asombro me encontré a mi mismo pero más joven, tendría unos doce años, toda esta escena la veía como si fuera un espectador, sin embargo podía sentir todo lo que el pequeño Syaoran sentía.

Escuche a alguien acercarse, así que me gire para ver quién era, pero no había nadie, sin embargo mis labios comenzaban a moverse.

-**¿Puedo hablar contigo?-** le pregunte a la nada, estaba mirando por donde se habían escuchado aquellos pasos, mi voz sonaba mas jovial que ahora y un tanto menos rasposa, apenas era un niño.

No escuche nada, solo los mismos misteriosos pasos acercándose más a mí, y como si hubiera tenido una respuesta seguí hablando.

-**Ayer recibí una llamada de parte de mi madre- **comente, alguien me respondía pero yo solo escuchaba el silencio y no veía a nadie

-**Y yo… yo le … Mmmph… le conté que todas las cartas Clow habían sido cambiadas y que no sucederán cosas extrañas por estos alrededores-** mi voz tenía un tono amargo y depresivo, sin mencionar que tenía la cabeza hecha un tornado de emociones

Pero nuevamente, ¿a quién le decía todo esto? Otra vez como era de esperarse nadie me contesto a lo que decía pero yo proseguí

-**¿Sabes? Me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido cuando vine por primera vez a este país, lo único que hacía era pensar solo en mi, solo quería recolectar las cartas Clow e incrementar mi nivel de magia, yo solo quería hacer eso, en cambio tu luchabas con todas tus fuerzas por alguien, siempre tomabas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, tienes muchas cualidades de las cuales yo carezco…-**

Por supuesto que nadie me contesto, solo el silencio

-**Hmmph… muchas gracias, eso era todo lo que quería decirte… nos vemos- **me podía ver como salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

Justo antes de que esta imagen se desapareciera, vi a una niña de cabello corto, con guantes rojos, gabardina negra y falda blanca, no podía ver su rostro claramente pero era obvio que ella era a quien le decía todo esto, ¿Por qué la podía ver ahora y antes no?

Lentamente la imagen ante mi volvió a cambiar, pestañe varias veces para volver a acostumbrar mis ojos a la nueva luz, estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una torre, esta estaba llena de agujeros, parecía que un desastre había querido arrasar con el lugar, por uno de estos agujeros mire hacia afuera, podía contemplar toda la ciudad.

Esta torre era muy alta, también el cielo pintaba tonos rosados, naranjas y azules parecía ser que comenzaba a amanecer, me podía ver parado en una parte de sus largas escaleras en forma de caracol, llevaba puesto un traje verde botella, con el filo dorado, incluso los guantes y los zapatos combinaban con el resto de este, a pesar de que el traje no era feo estaba algo desgastado, sucio, yo me veía totalmente exhausto, y golpeado.

Me sentía sin fuerzas, como si me hubieran succionado todas mis energías

-**Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo, parece que me quedaba algo de magia, es natural que estés cansada porque usaste muchas cartas en un solo día- ** comencé a decirle a alguien, que estaba a mi derecha justo del otro lado de las escaleras, estábamos separados porque las escaleras y la pared que las unían estaban destruidas. Automáticamente volví a pensar en aquella chica del puente de hace un momento, ¿estaría hablando con ella otra vez? – **Aunque este sentimiento se pierda, no importa qué cosa suceda, te prometo que aun así te seguiré-** al terminar de decir eso lo último que vi era otra vez a la misma chica llorando, aun sin ver su rostro, ella llevaba un traje similar al mío pero en rosa, instantáneamente una oscuridad me atrapo.

Dentro de esta esfera de energía negra que me envolvía, me sentía solo, y triste, mis sentidos se aturdían, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí adentro, o que sucedió, pero de alguna manera después de lo que se sintió una eternidad, la esfera se rompió.

Aun sintiéndome vacio y confundido, alguien dijo mi nombre

**-¿Sabes Syaoran? A decir verdad no importa lo que pienses ahora de mí, tú me gustas mucho Syaoran, siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí…**

Esas palabras ya me las habían dicho antes, pero ¿Quién? Y ¿por qué no le podía ver el rostro a esta niña? Yo miraba esta escena totalmente ajena a ella, pero me observe, mi cara no mostraba emoción alguna pero esa voz, esas palabras, ese escenario…

- **Para mí también… Sakura- **me volví a verme a mí mismo, sonreí estúpidamente y me sentía feliz, pero mi actual yo, desde donde observaba todo esto me seguía cuestionando muchas cosas, esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, ¿Sakura? Yo no conocía a ninguna Sakura más que a Kinomoto, después ¿magia? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Magia? ¿Cartas Clow? ¿un país extraño, y una niña llamada Sakura? Y aun lo que era peor yo me sentía estúpidamente feliz hablando con ella y que me correspondiera me hacía sentirme completo, mis pensamientos se volvieron a interrumpir con la salida del sol que se podía observar por el gigantesco hoyo en la pared, lo único que me dividía de esta niña era la falta de escaleras, ella iba a saltar eran mínimo unos diez metros que nos separaban

-**Aquí voy**

- ** Espera por favor, enseguida estaré contigo- **acabe por decir antes de que ella saltara y gritar

-**Me encantas**

Nuevamente la escena que acababa de ver cambio repentinamente, ahora parecía que me volvía consiente otra vez de mi realidad, todo se volvió oscuro por última vez, mi cuerpo me dolía, mi espalda estaba sobre una superficie muy cómoda, al mismo tiempo sentía algo cálido y ligeramente pesado sobre mi pecho, no podía moverme en absoluto y para empeorar el asunto la cabeza también me dolía bastante.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué acababa de ver? Era mucha información que digerir y procesar, miles de preguntas rondaban mi mente y eso no ayudaría a mi jaqueca, pero también la última imagen.

En un débil susurro casi ininteligible dije –**"Para mí también Sakura"**

Nuevamente mi atención se vio dirigida hacia un suspiro y algo que se movía muy cerca de mí, no podía abrir los ojos, simplemente como por intuición mi única reacción fue fruncir el ceño y apretar más a mi lado a ese algo que profirió ese suspiro, ese algo era tibio y suave.

Con algo de pánico, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrí los ojos para entender que estaba estrujando tan cerca de mí, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue que no había ninguna luz, todo estaba negro, pero con solo observar el techo pude concluir que estaba en una habitación desconocida, ya que no era la mía, pero tampoco parecía la de un hospital o bueno eso me gustaba pensar lo cual era un alivio.

Aun recostado sobre esa cómoda cama, y arropado tan delicadamente me sentía muy adolorido, muy lentamente baje mi vista hacia donde estaba el objeto que suspiraba y estrujaba con mi brazo, cerca de mí, mi corazón se detuvo en seco una joven estaba a mi lado, su cabellera se desparramaba por mi pecho hasta caer en la almohada, y un leve brillo rosado se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Su fina mano estaba hábilmente aferrada a mi playera, haciéndome imposible moverme, ahora el que suspiró fui yo, ya que sin razón alguna el tenerla ahí a mi lado me hacía sentir feliz y me daba una sensación de paz que no había sentido en años, este momento me parecía tan irreal que con todo lo que había visto y sentido en los últimos momentos no parecía imposible que siguiera soñando, pero para comprobar si era real mi voz hizo un débil intento por hablar.

Simplemente me salió un susurro con voz algo pastosa

-**Mi bello cerezo, Sakura-** con esas palabras la joven a mi lado pareció cobrar vida, como si despertara de un hechizo que solo mis palabras la podía despertar, en medio de esa loca situación, y de oscuridad

Dos grandes y expresivos ojos color esmeralda me observan, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que era imposible que creer que no había luz que los iluminara para que brillaran de tal manera, me seguía mirando de una manera muy fija.

-**Syaoran-** su dulce voz pronuncio mi nombre, sonreí confundido pero antes que otra cosa tenía que dejarme llevar, al amanecer tendría suficiente tiempo para aclarar la situación, y contestar todas mis preguntas

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba con Sakura? ¿Por qué llamarla por su nombre no me incomodaba? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí a mi lado? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿No estábamos en la escuela? ¿Alguien podría explicarme algo? ¿Magia? ¿Por qué me decía Syaoran? Mi mente parecía estallar con más preguntas como estas pero mi ego las ignoro fácilmente

Torpemente por la falta de energía y el dolor en todo mi cuerpo más el cansancio lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme hasta su rostro y con sumo cuidado no creyendo lo que iba a hacer, me deje llevar.

La sensación de sus labios contra los míos era simplemente gloriosa, se llevaba todos mis malestares, eran tan suaves, cálidos, me sentía en casa, aun dejándome sin palabras Sakura respondió fervientemente a mi caricia, nuestros labios hablaban entre si un lenguaje que al parecer conocían demasiado bien pero que yo ignoraba completamente, separándome un poco para recuperar algo de aire

-**Yo…-** Sakura comenzó a decir, como tratando de darme una explicación a todas mis dudas cuando una luz dorada apareció enfrente de nosotros

Aquella luz tan dorada y cálida como el sol, nos mostraba…

_**A.N. **_**Algunas explicaciones**

**Gymnasium Schule: En el **_**sistema de división de escuelas en Alemania el Gymnasium es el nivel más prestigioso de estudio, es el equivalente a la preparatoria, ya que solo contando con esta puedes asistir a la universidad. **_

_**Dentro del mismo sistema escuelas tanto privadas como públicas están: el Real Schule que es el equivalente a solo tener la primaria, después el Haupt Schule seria la secundaria, durante los años de primaria (de primero a quinto) todos asisten a la escuela obteniendo el mismo nivel educativo solo que al final de quinto, se analizan todas tus calificaciones lo cual indicara a que escuela deberás ir para continuar los estudios, así se decide quién tiene la capacidad de ir solo hasta la secundaria y quienes podrán ir directamente a la universidad. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo espero no decepcionarlos como a **__**chabely0996**__**, **__**.me,**____**01 **_**y a todos los demás que me han escrito por favor dejen un review para decirme que esperan de la historia y si les sigue gustando, ya que con su apoyo busco mejorar, así como también quejas comentarios y/o críticas constructivas son bienvenidas**

**Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana. .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Sakura card captor no me pertenece, solo soy dueña de mi imaginación y de esta historia, en la cual utilizó algunos de los personajes de las Clamp **_

**Chicos lamento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, pero por cuestiones del destino me he mudado a México, y con la mudanza y el papeleo y todo eso la verdad me he quedado sin tiempo, sin mencionar que perdí la libreta donde tenía este capítulo y el 6 escrito, pero espero que me vaya bien en este país, y bueno la aventura me espera y de antemano gracias por su paciencia. Intentare reescribir estos capítulos con exactitud, perdonen si los tengo que hacer muy cortos les prometo que los otros volverán a ser igual de largos que siempre.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Tomoyo.**

**-Eriol!-** ese nombre se escapo de mis labios con seguridad y con cierta sorpresa.

El chico enfrente a mí parecía tan diferente a aquel niño que ¿llegue a conocer? La verdad no estaba segura de haberlo conocido antes o de haberlo visto en toda mi vida, pero por algún motivo mi mente estaba consciente de quien era él. No lo comprendía del todo, mi corazón parecía totalmente conocer a este joven que según yo era producto de mi mente tan activa, pero el joven también pareció reconocerme.

-**Tomoyo **– el joven me sonrió con ternura-** un gusto volver a verte-** lentamente se acerco hasta mi, tomo mi mano entre las suyas y depositó un delicado beso en el dorso de mi blanca mano, mi asombro era tan grande que no podía pensar cuerdamente, solo me limite a sonreír y creo que me sonroje pero lo pude ocultar desviando mi mirada de aquellos ojos tan hechizantes que él tenía.

Lo volví a inspeccionar con mis ojos, era alto, tenía un sedoso cabello azulado, era de piel nívea igual que yo, sus ojos eran profundos y tenían una tonalidad violeta, su rostro era de facciones fuertes, con espalda ancha, era delgado pero fuerte ósea que tenía un poco de tono muscular, podría jurar que debajo de el uniforme de la escuela escondía sus músculos que si no eran extremadamente voluptuosos estaba muy segura de que estaban bien definidos.

En resumen, este chico se veía guapo, inteligente y atlético sin ir a extremos, no había otra cosa que me desagradara más que los chicos con exceso de musculatura, por dios ¿en que estoy pensando? Si ni si quiera estoy segura de conocerlo y ya estoy imaginándome todo lo que él era y no, pero a pesar de su buen físico, algo me indicaba que era demasiado misterioso, e inteligente no se, creo que mis habilidades de ser demasiado observadora me daban un panorama general de quien podría ser el.

Inmediatamente mi mente lo comparaba con ciertas imágenes que salían al azar, un chico de unos once años, con su misma mirada, pero con facciones algo más infantiles, creo que el Eriol de mi mente y el Eriol enfrente de mi habían cambiado pero no tanto, antes de que mis pensamientos hubieran ido aun mas lejos...

**-Me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas y estas confundida, pero prometo explicarte todo, pero primero ¿hay algún lugar a donde podamos llevar a Sakura y a Syaoran?- **su voz era tan serena que jure perderme en ella, y casi me olvido de mi prima que estaba desmayada en los brazos del joven Li, debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo.

-**Señorita Daidouji ¿pero qué ha pasado aquí? Rápido llamen a la enfermería-** comenzaba a gritar Frau Müller

-**No será necesario, si, me permite Frau Müller la señorita Daidouji ya me estaba indicando o de a llevarlos a descansar-** comentó rápidamente Eriol

**-Ah sí, así es Frau Müller, los llevare a mi casa y me comunicare con los parientes del joven Li-** comente rápidamente intentando hacer factible la idea de Eriol-** mi chofer está en camino, Entschuldigung-** no tenía idea de porque me disculpaba pero me parecía lo correcto

-**¿Se puede saber quién es usted joven? ¿Y por qué no está en clases?-** Frau Müller era tan perspicaz como siempre

-**Oh, disculpe, soy Hiragizawa Eriol-** y estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia pero al parecer recordó que en Alemania no era necesario así que le extendió su mano a la cual Frau Müller correspondió con un fuerte apretón.

-**Señor Hiragizawa un placer, pero ¿no se integraba usted el lunes? En todo caso, bienvenido, bueno supongo que la señorita Daidouji lo pondrá al tanto ya que usted está en nuestro salón, me retiro a informarle al director la ausencia de ustedes cuatro por el resto del día, buen día-** con esas pocas palabras Frau Müller se retiro a paso rápido, dejando que sus cabellos rebotaran contra su espalda.

-**Así, fue más o menos de como todo se complico **

**-Vaya, la verdad no me esperaba nada de esto Eriol, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen ellos? ¿Les podremos decir algo?-** a pesar de haber escuchado parte de la historia de del de todo este nuevo lio había cosas que no entendíamos

-**Veras Tomoyo…**

-**Permiso, Señorita Daidouji, aquí esta su té y sus aperitivos ¿desea algo más?-** mi atenta mucama se acerco con todo lo que le había pedido para poder atender a Eriol, de alguna manera sabía que iba a ser un día muy largo

**-Nosotros por ahora no Sana es todo muchas gracias, pero creo que podrías revisar el estado de Sakurita si es necesario ponles toallas frías en la cabeza o no sé, tú sabrás que hacer confió en ti-** a pesar de todo tenía que estar al pendiente de mi prima y también de Li, con eso la joven Sana se retiro de la sala dejándonos otra vez en silencio

-**Como te decía Tomoyo no se si decirles algo sea conveniente o no, ya que ni yo mismo recuerdo todo, yo también tengo dudas, antes que nada primero deben despertar y a partir de ahí veremos qué hacer**

-Eriol, yo también tengo pocos recuerdos pero espero poder encajar todas las piezas de este lio

-Tomoyo, te importaría si checamos a Sakura y a Syaoran personalmente? Me gustaría ver si han recuperado su magia, creo que también nos seria útil aplicar un hechizo del tiempo pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar

Me quede totalmente callada, no tenía idea de que sería conveniente decir o no, pero estaba segura de que ayudaría a Eriol a mejorar la situación con Sakurita, me preocupa demasiado, la verdad es que también tenía miedo.

-Eriol, crees poder hacer un hechizo de tele transportación? Porque si así fuera, podríamos ir a Japón a recoger todos mis videos donde he grabado a Sakura, creo que así podríamos ver otras cosas desde otro punto de vista no te parece? Pero iremos cuando ellos ya se hayan despertado.

Con eso concluí la línea de mis pensamientos, si mi plan funcionaba creo que podríamos analizar bien una que otra cosa pero no me iría hasta que Sakura despierte, Eriol simplemente me dedico una sonrisa y asintió ligeramente a mi petición, le dio un sorbo a su te. El silencio que nos rodeaba no era incomodo, simplemente era un silencio en el que nos perdíamos en nuestros pensamientos intentando encontrar más recuerdos.

Le di un sorbo a mi te de frambuesa con vainilla, su olor era exquisito y sin mencionar que su calor me daba cierta calma, el día seguía con su usual clima, por el ventanal de la sala tanto Eriol como yo podíamos observar a la lluvia.

-Eriol, porque abandonaste Japón?- esa era una pregunta que siempre había rondado mi mente, entendía que sus motivos para retenerlo ahí como encarnación del Mago Clow habían concluido después de que Sakura cambio todas las cartas y todo había regresado a su relativa calma

-Tú sabes, que mi misión como reencarnación del Mago Clow había concluido, no había nada que me retuviera en Japón, aunque para ser sincero siempre quise regresar por que tampoco había nada que me atara a Inglaterra-ahora el semblante de Eriol era un tanto triste

-Ya veo

Así volvimos al habitual silencio, el tiempo parecía resbalarse entre mis dedos como agua que salía de un grifo abierto, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, al mirar el reloj de la sala me parecía inconcebible el hecho de que habíamos permanecido una hora sin decir nada, volví a contemplar a Eriol, sabía que no había necesidad de hablar o llenar este silencio con banalidades pero el verlo ahí era de alguna manera algo irreal.

-Creo que es momento de ir a ver a nuestros bellos durmientes- con ese comentario suyo una ligera risa se me escapo, Eriol se acerco a mi tan galante como siempre, estiro su mano hacia mí, para ayudarme a levantar del sillón, un gesto tan caballeroso e ingles que al parecer con los años se acentuó un poco más.

Y así, con paso ligero, ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación de Sakura, ahí es donde habíamos colocado a los jóvenes a descansar, lentamente al acercarnos a la puerta podíamos ver una luz dorada que salía por debajo de la puerta, inmediatamente abrimos la puerta de golpe, pero lo que veíamos iba mas allá de lo que esperábamos encontrar.

**-**_**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo espero no decepcionarlos como a **__**chabely0996**__**, **__**.me,**____**01, HaRu hAnKoShA.**_** A todos los demás, como siempre por favor dejen un review o mándenme un inbox para decirme que esperan de la historia y si les sigue gustando. Gracias. **

**Espero que tengan un buen día .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**Queridos Lectores se me parte el corazón informarles que la autora, Andrea, no ha podido actualizar desde hace varias semanas ya que estuvo en un accidente automovilístico hace 4 semanas y durante su recuperación en el hospital hace 2 semanas cayó en estado de coma.**

**Se espera que despierte pronto, ya que no es un coma definitivo según los doctores, yo me presento soy Carolina, amiga de Andrea desde hace años y soy la chica que la recibe a México en su casa.**

**Me gustaría pedirles una oración por ella, para que Andrea despierte, yo seguiré subiendo su historia es lo que ella querría que hiciera, la historia está escrita en una carpeta que me dio, en el hospital para que la subiera por ella porque tiene un brazo roto, después ella cayó en coma y pues yo subiré su historia hasta que despierte.**

**La historia no cambiara en nada, ella la dejo casi completa, le faltaba terminar el epilogo, espero de corazón que ella regrese para que nos escriba más historias.**

**Perdonen la tardanza para publicar pero la situación no me permitía separarme de ella.**

**Gracias por su tiempo y por leer.**

**Capitulo 6**

En Tomoeda, Japón, las cosas volvieron a su rutina normal, tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la partida de Sakura y su casa se sentía relativamente vacía, Fujitaka Kinomoto ahora estaba más solo que antes, si antes se sentía incompleta la vivienda Kinomoto, con la ausencia de Touya ya que desde que se fue para estudiar en la universidad de medicina en Tokio junto con Yukito hace algunos años, se podía percibir que faltaba algo y también cuando Touya decidió que después de haber terminado sus estudios quedarse definitivamente en Tokio a vivir.

La soledad se sintió aun más cuando con Sakura en Alemania, todo parecía aún más silencioso y vacio si es que eso era posible. A pesar de que Touya ya había completado sus estudios, tanto a él como a Yukito los habían invitado a un congreso, Yukito por el momento era el mejor pediatra de todo Tokio y Touya era el mejor neurocirujano y por haber alcanzado tan alto prestigio se encontraban en USA aprendiendo nuevas técnicas en este congreso.

Fujitaka aun recordaba con orgullo cuando habían invitado a sus dos hijos a estudiar medicina en la más prestigiosa universidad de Tokio hace unos años atrás, sus dos muchachos aceptaron con orgullo sus becas y se mudaron al mismo departamento cerca de la universidad, Fujitaka tenía dos hijos varones ya que para él siempre había visto al joven Yukito como otro hijo por ser tan amigo de Touya y Sakura, sin mencionar que se conocían de toda la vida.

Contemplando las cuatro paredes de la sala de su pequeña casa amarilla, podía ver en su mente aquellas memorias tan preciadas que el guarda con tanto recelo, como cuando sus hijos eran pequeños y se correteaban del comedor a sus cuartos, o a su amada Nadeshiko enseñándole a tocar el piano a Touya, o a la pequeña Sakura de dos añitos escuchando a su mamá cantar o sus momentos preferidos que eran ver a sus dos pequeños dormir en la mesita enfrente de los sillones, ya que el cansancio de haber jugado todo el día los dejo rendidos pintando en la mesa.

Si, para Fujitaka Kinomoto eso era felicidad, y ahora solo entre sus recuerdos, podía decirse que era un hombre que había encontrado la plenitud, el arqueólogo veía la foto de su bella esposa y se preguntaba qué diría de saber de los logros de sus hijos, sus amistades, sus cualidades, sus primeros romances, ¡vaya que la extrañaba!

Nadeshiko se materializo en la sala, con un par de grandes alas blancas, y miraba la espalda de su esposo, ella nunca había dejado de ver por ellos y siempre los había visto en todas sus acciones, pero rara vez se le permitía acercarse a ellos, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a su esposo girarse y recibirla con una sonrisa

-**Nadeshiko, ¡estás aquí!- **dijo Fujitaka con alegría contenida

-**Fujitaka! ¿Me puedes ver? No es posible… ¿Pero cómo?-** el ángel no podía creer que su esposo la viera, ella era consciente de que solo su hijo Touya era capaz de hacer eso y Sakura también podía solo que ella le espantaban tanto los fantasmas que jamás había considerado la posibilidad de poder ver a su mamá

-**Veras, estoy seguro de que sabes que poseía la mitad de la magia del mago Clow, pero yo no sabía de esto, gracias a esa razón siempre podía sentir cuando estabas cerca mío, el joven Hiragizawa es la reencarnación del mago Clow, que poseía la otra mitad de sus poderes pero mucho más poderosos que los que a mí me tocaron, también tenía conocimiento de todos los recuerdos de Clow, y cuando Syaoran regreso con Sakura después de su partida a Hong Kong, Eriol le dio sus poderes a Sakura convirtiéndola a ella en una persona más poderosa de lo que Clow había sido, y Eriol también compartió conmigo todos los recuerdos de Clow conmigo-** el profesor hizo una pausa para ver si su esposa lo seguía con toda esta información, claro que tendría que aclarar una que otra cosa pero él sabía que ella lo entendería

-**Oh… con que así fue...**- Nadeshiko no tenia palabras, ella sabía de la magia de su marido, ella siempre la había sentido pero nunca creyó poder hacer realidad su deseo de que él la volviera a ver, de alguna manera la hacía feliz saber que aunque sea por un momento se podían ver y hablar como si ella nunca se hubiera ido.

Y de esta manera Fujitaka le conto a Nadeshiko sobre las vidas de sus hijos, Nadeshiko sabía todo, no necesitaba que le dijera nada pero de alguna manera le gustaba escuchar el modo en que él contaba las cosas, Nadeshiko se puso aun más feliz ya que se dio cuenta de que él se había vuelto en un padre amoroso pero sobretodo comprensivo y no podía estar más alegre de saber que había hecho una buena elección al haber compartido su vida con él.

Lamentablemente como todo, sus pocas horas juntos llegaron a un fin, pero sabían que se volverían a ver, y simplemente se harían compañía, Fujitaka sin embargo no le había contado todo, no quería darle preocupaciones sin mencionar que aun no estaba seguro de nada apenas y eran ideas que le rondaban la mente frecuentemente.

Ya que él no recordaba que tenia magia, hasta hace unas cuantas semanas volvió a recordar, era como si alguien hubiera borrado todas sus memorias entorno a eso, incluso hablaba con cariño y gratitud de un joven llamado _Syaoran Li_, pero el profesor arqueólogo no recordaba haberlo conocido jamás, se podría decir que antes de la partida de Sakura ignoraba la existencia los grandes poderes que su hija tenia, pero al parecer ella tampoco recordaba nada, y últimamente se había preguntado si Sakura ya habría recordado algo también

Hasta hace unos días Fujitaka siempre había sabido que tendría una hija, no sabía con exactitud antes el por qué de este presentimiento, pero ahora ya que algunas de sus memorias habían retornado a él entendía que era porque la mitad de sus poderes de eran del mago Clow. Incluso comprendió que Sakura descubrió que la persona más importante para ella era aquel _Syaoran Li_, que no recordaba hasta hace poco.

Fujitaka incluso decidió que no se iba a imponer al joven _Li_ respecto su relación con su hija, porque en sus memorias Sakura era muy feliz con él, además el chico Li le caía a Fujitaka demasiado bien, podía ver que sus destinos estaban entrelazados por eso no importaba que o cómo pero siempre encontrarían un camino de regreso para estar juntos. Sin embargo, el padre de Sakura presentía algo mas, algo que no entendía pero estaba seguro de que su hija tendría que librar grandes batallas para alcanzar la felicidad que tanto quería junto a Syaoran, por alguna razón él sabía que algo estaba por desatarse.

Todo este cuestionamiento y horas de buscarle sentido a la misma situación, no lo llevaban muy lejos, él quería recordar, pero su cerebro le decía que no había nada más que recordar, ese bloqueo o como él le llamaba _"agujeros negros"_ en su memoria eran causados por ¿un tipo de sello mágico? Si ese era el caso ¿Quién lo había puesto? Y la otra cuestión que había preguntado últimamente era que si Sakura o alguien más ya habría recordado algo de lo que parecían ser ¿sus pasados y futuros? O la otra cuestión era que ¿sería acaso la imaginación de un pobre padre de familia que extrañaba tanto a sus hijos que ya inventaba cosas?

Levantándose del sillón verde, se dirigió a la cocina donde dejo su taza de té en el fregadero, él ahora se iría a dormir, había sido un arduo día de trabajo y una tarde maravillosa junto a su esposa, y una velada de pensar en muchas cosas, esos pensamientos de tristeza de lo que podría sufrir su hija y su amado "yerno" le partía el corazón y le daba un gran dolor de cabeza el no saber cómo ayudarlos, o el pensar que se estaba volviendo loco por soledad no lo consolaba en lo más mínimo, así que decidió por pensar que la primera opción era mejor que la ultima.

Pero algo era seguro, fuera cual fuera la situación, sea el problema A "del sello mágico" o la B "volverse loco por la soledad" sabía que no debería rendirse, era una lección que él nunca olvidaría que su hija siempre tan optimista le había enseñado, no importa que o cual fuera el problema, siempre todo saldría bien, y con ese último pensamiento cerro sus ojos sobre su cama, y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

Sonomi Daidouji, jamás en su vida se había sentido sola, si, era cierto que ella pasaba poco tiempo en casa y que su esposo no figuraba más en la familia, pero nunca dejaría de pensar en su hija.

Sonomi extrañaba a Tomoyo, nunca llegó a pensar que su hija pasara demasiado tiempo sola y que podría sentirse sola como ella se sentía en estos momentos.

Sakura había sido siempre la luz en la vida de Tomoyo, ambas eran inseparables desde que se habían conocido, de alguna manera le recordaba a su prima Nadeshiko y a ella, cuando eran chicas y vivían juntas en la casa del abuelo Amamiya, los padres de ambas primas siempre estaban fuera por cosas de negocios y así que vivir con el abuelo les era más fácil y les parecía más una familia.

-**Nadeshiko…-** el nombre de su prima se le escapo de los labios a Sonomi, como deseaba que ella siguiera aquí para poder hablar con ella como cuando eran chicas y siempre había querido pedirle perdón por su actitud, por no haberla apoyado cuando se enamoro de Fujitaka y que la perdonara por que no estuvo a su lado en su boda, o cuando nacieron sus hijos o en sus últimos días en este planeta.

Ese tipo de pensamientos siempre la atormentaban, a pesar de que con los años logro mejorar su relación con Fujitaka, tanto por el bien de sus hijos, como por Sakura que era tan parecida a su madre en muchas cosas, pero sin ser tan torpe como Nadeshiko de joven y más que por otra cosa lo hacía en memoria de Nadeshiko, Fujitaka frecuentemente le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, que Nadeshiko nunca le guardo rencor y que no tenía por qué pedir perdón, Sonomi siempre estaría en deuda con él ya que hizo a su prima realmente feliz, y le mostro lo que era ser y pertenecer a una familia unida y amorosa como la que de niña, por cuestiones de trabajo de sus padres, Nadeshiko no los tuvo cerca.

Tomoyo había hablado unos días antes, y aun recordaba la conversación con ella, había sido algo inquietante, pero Sonomi al recapitular aquella llamada sonrió, ya que nunca había visto a su hija actuar tan… tan… ¿inmadura como las niñas de su edad deberían de comportarse a veces? Tomoyo desde temprana edad siempre había parecido una mujer muy madura y observadora atrapada en el cuerpo de una chiquilla, ver a Tomoyo actuar de acuerdo a su edad le hacía gracia a su madre, era algo que no se veía a diario.

*** _Flash Back*** _

-**Hija, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?**

**-Muy bien madre, Sakura y yo nos hemos acoplado de maravilla, y a pesar de que llevamos solo unas semanas aquí estamos llenas de proyectos y tenemos muchas amigas y nos hemos encontrado a….**- Tomoyo se quedo callada, ¿cómo le explicaría a su madre sobre Eriol? ¿Recordaría quien era Li Syaoran? ¿Qué era verdad y que no? Había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero no sabía si sería prudente o no, hasta que no supiera con certeza que pasaba no diría nada.

-**¿A quién hija? Que yo sepa no conoces a nadie, más que a las "hermanas" de Sakura, ¿Cuál eran sus nombres… Hmmm Naoko, Rika y Chiharu?- ** Sonomi conocía a las tres chicas cuando visitaron Japón, eran las hijas de la familia que había cuidado de Sakura cuando visitó a su padre en Alemania

-**Este… Hmmm… Al señor Hatsune, madre, te manda sus saludos y que no te preocupes de nada, Daidouji Inc. En Alemania tiene mucho éxito y que no te arrepentirás de haberlo dejado a cargo- **Tomoyo sabía que mentía pero no del todo, era verdad que se había encontrado al señor Hatsune, pero en realidad ella hablaba de encontrarse a sus viejos amigos

-**Muy bien, Tomoyo y ¿Sakurita? ¿Por qué no ha venido a saludar a su tía favorita? ¿Quiero saber cómo le va, y que piensa del departamento?- **Sonomi no quería pensar mal, pero sentía que algo le ocultaban algo.

-**Ah!... Sakura… ah!... ahora veras…. ¡Ah Sí!... Sakura está estudiando, ya vez como le cuestan trabajo las matemáticas y bueno el primer examen se acerca y no quiere reprobar, quiere que el tío Fujitaka este orgulloso- **por Kami-sama Tomoyo jamás le hubiera tenido que mentir a su madre tanto pero ¿Qué podría decir? Justo cuando Tomoyo quería agregar algo más fue interrumpida…

-**¿Oye Tomoyo, ya vienes? Sabes que no puedo hacer esto solo y si no me ayudas voy a tener que llevarte a la fuerz…aaa… -**un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Eriol, ¡DEMONIOS! Había interrumpido a Tomoyo hablando con su madre, por Skype, era verdad que él requería de la ayuda de Tomoyo, pero esto era la madre de los errores, eran alrededor de las 23:30 de la noche en Alemania lo cual significaba que eran las 6:30 am en Tomoeda, Japón, la única hora en la que Sonomi podía marcar con calma a su única hija, debido a su horario de trabajo, a través de la pantalla de plasma Eriol vio la cara de la madre de Tomoyo

-**Buenos días, Señora Daidouji-** Eriol se reverencio ocultando su rostro rojo de vergüenza, e intentó verse lo más educado posible, por un momento Eriol volvió a ver el rostro de Sonomi que lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, sin mencionar ver como mentalmente calculaba la hora en Alemania.

-**Buenas noches, joven…-** Sonomi no sabía quién era y por la hora ¿qué hacia aquel muchacho tan bien parecido en casa de su hija a 30 minutos de la media noche?

**-Mamá él es Eriol Hiragizawa, es de Inglaterra, Eriol ella es mi madre Sonomi Daidouji- **Tomoyo estaba de lo más nerviosa que antes, su madre había llamado en el momento menos oportuno pero si no le contestaba sabia que se haría un escándalo y la tendría en el siguiente vuelo a Alemania.

-**Señora es un placer conocerla, disculpe la hora en la que me encuentro en casa de su hija y sobrina, pero en este momento me retiro, con permiso-** con eso Eriol se volvió a reverenciar y salió del alcance de la vista de Sonomi, el corazón le latía rápidamente, le sudaban las manos y no podía pensar claramente ¿Qué pensaría la mamá de Tomoyo? O mejor dicho ¿Qué haría Tomoyo?

Tomoyo estaba igual o peor, que él, ella podía escuchar sus propios latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, retumbando como un tambor enloquecido. Oh Kami-Sama _ayuda_ suplicaba la pobre chica, pero si mataría a Eriol después de que terminara la llamada, como era posible que la reencarnación del gran mago Clow Reed fuera ¿tan inoportuno? era el colmo, Tomoyo jamás había tenido problemas con su madre ni si quiera malas calificaciones, pero para sorpresa de Tomoyo cuando creyó haber controlado el rubor de sus mejillas y que podía articular palabra alguna se volteó nuevamente para ver la imagen de su madre en la pantalla de la sala.

Su madre se veía confundida, pensativa pero no decía nada, solo miraba directamente a Tomoyo, Sonomi respiro profundamente, contó hasta cinco mentalmente, pero aun así las miles de preguntas que rondaban su mente no se calmaron y viajaban a unos 1 000 km/h, su mente pedía respuestas a gritos pero solo salieron unas cuantas.

-**Tomoyo-** su hija sabía lo que se le venía encima así que solo agacho la cabeza y clavó su vista en sus manos sobre su regazo- **¿El joven Hiragizawa es realmente inglés?**

**-Si, madre él es inglés-** respondió la afligida chica aun sin mirar a su madre

**-¿Por qué tiene tan perfecto japonés? O debería mejor decir ¿Por qué entendió nuestra conversación o mejor aun por que habla en japonés y no inglés? Y en ese caso ¿Por qué hizo una reverencia si es inglés?-** Sonomi no le daba vueltas a la conversación cuando quería saber algo ella iba directo al punto

**-Pues, es un poco complicado el nació en Inglaterra y vivió haya casi toda su vida, su padre también es de ahí, su madre es japonesa por que nació y en Japón y estudio desde la prepa hasta terminar la universidad ahí, aunque en realidad vivía en China ya que sus padres ósea los abuelos maternos y demás familia de Eriol son de Hong Kong –** Tomoyo tuvo que darle la explicación larga porque su madre no quedaría satisfecha con una respuesta corta, pero ¿Cómo le diría que Eriol estuvo en Tomoeda cuando iban en la primaria? O bueno según ella así lo recordaba

**-¿Por qué te llama por tu primer nombre "Tomoyo" (**dijo Sonomi acentuando el nombre de su hija tratando de imitar lo mejor posible la voz de Eriol) **y no por tu apellido como es costumbre? Si solo llevas unas cuantas semanas haya y ¿ya te habla con tanta familiaridad?-** a pesar de todas estas preguntas Sonomi, realmente quería preguntarle "_¿Qué demonios hace en tu casa a estas horas? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Te gusta? Porque es obvio que le gusta a él ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él? O ¿Estas tan siquiera enamorada? _Pero Sonomi sabía que había que confiar en su hija y sobrina y que con el tiempo la verdad saldría a la luz.

-**Por qué se hizo muy buen amigo de Sakura, y mío, sin mencionar que en este país madre todos nos llaman por nuestro primer nombre así que realmente no es nada en especial-** con eso finalmente Tomoyo miro a su madre nuevamente –** Mamá aunque no quiera me tengo que ir, debo ver cómo va Sakura estudiando y tengo sueño, suerte en el trabajo nos vemos, te quiero, hablamos después**

Y con esas pocas palabras Tomoyo finalizo la llamada, ni modo Sonomi realmente tendría que confiar en su hija.

_*** Fin del Flashback***_

Desde esa llamada no había vuelto a saber de Tomoyo, y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde esa llamada tan amena, simplemente se escribían uno que otro mail corto, que escribían entre ella y Sakura, pero todos sus miedos y preguntas se tranquilizaron después de hablar con Fujitaka, él a pesar de que no había hablado con Sakura desde dos días después de su llegada a Alemania él confiaba plenamente en las chicas y bueno si él lo hacía ¿Por qué ella no?

Con la mente algo más tranquila cerró los ojos abrazando una muñeca de trapo hecha por Tomoyo de cuando tenía unos cinco años, y se la había regalado de día de las madres, así abrazada con su muñeca se sentía más cerca de su hija y dijo: -**Buenas noches Tomoyo-chan**

Para el Dr. Kinomoto las cosas estaban algo fuera de contexto, desde cualquier punto desde donde se le viera todo parecía no tener lógica, tenía algo parecido a "lagunas del olvido" en su mente y como buen neurocirujano sabía que ese síntoma no era bueno.

Por el momento se encontraba en un congreso en Nueva York, junto a su mejor amigo el gran Dr. Yukito Tsukishiro el cual era pediatra y ambos eran felices con sus carreras pero el también tenía aquellas "lagunas" mentales respecto al mundo de la magia, pero a Yukito no le incomodaban para nada ya que el toda su vida como una identidad falsa a tenido muchísimas "lagunas" más que su amigo y a aprendido a ignorarlas pero sin embargo a Yue le molestaban de sobremanera, lo hacían sentir como un guardián vulnerable.

-**Yuki ¿Cómo crees que este nuestro Kaijou?-** decía el mayor de los Kinomoto

-**Touya no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Sakura está bien y les ha de estar yendo de maravilla**- esa era la típica respuesta calma de Yukito ante los nervios de "hermano mayor sobreprotector" de Touya

**-Supongo que sí, ese Kaijou es fuerte y siempre puede llamarnos, pero sabes sigo sin entender y/o recordar muchas cosas Yuki se que a ti no te molestan mucho pero a mi si, desde hace unas semanas en mi mente veo a Sakura repetidas veces yéndose con un "gaki" de cabello castaño.**

**-Touya, yo creo que extrañas mucho a tu hermanita, ella ya está en edad de tener novio, cosa que no es nada malo, pero concuerdo con tu versión de un joven de cabellos castaños, no puedo ver sus facciones de este chico solo sé que tiene cabello castaño pero creo que más que eso, es tu paranoia que me la estas pegando.**

**-Es que Yuki, entiéndeme así Sakura tenga 30 años ella seguirá siendo mi hermanita kaijou y aún no estoy muy de acuerdo con que papá la haya dejado irse sola a estudiar y a vivir por tiempo indefinido a Europa, con el pretexto de que ¿ella necesitaba encontrarse? ¿Es que acaso se le perdió algo Yuki? ¿Es porque mamá ya no está con nosotros? o ¿Fallé como hermano? –** las dudas de Touya eran algo que siempre lo iban a perseguir hasta que se resolviera el misterio de que pasaba con su hermana, pero ella tenía a Tomoyo, a Yuki, a tía Sonomi, o a papá e incluso al abuelo Amamiya

-**No amigo, creo que Sakurita tiene un gran hermano y amigos que la quieren mucho, yo diría que es la adolescencia pero Yue está de acuerdo contigo dice que algo no cuadra con todo esto, Yue incluso piensa que se parece mucho, si no recuerda mal a algo similar que le paso al mago Clow, pero también dice que mejor no le preguntes porque también el no recuerda muchas cosas de este periodo con Clow pero dice que la situación es muy pero muy parecida.**

El comentario de Yue había dejado muy confundidos a los dos doctores, de hecho Touya ante la mención de Clow y Yue no se había percatado de que hasta hace dos semanas había empezado a recordar que la magia existía, algo andaba mal, nadie puede dejar de recordar las cosas de la noche a la mañana y mucho menos cosas de esta índole.

Es más, si no mal recordaba, cuando Tomoyo había marcado por Skype a Fujitaka, a tía Sonomi y a los jóvenes doctores, al segundo día de clases para contarnos como les había ido, les sorprendió mucho que les dijera que Sakura no podía bajar a saludar por que le dio una migraña severa, y la enfermería de la escuela le había dado a Sakura unas tabletas para conciliar el sueño y de esta manera las molestias de la migraña fueran más llevaderas e incluso había mandado a las dos chicas a casa a descansar, el día anterior a esto Sakura estaba algo molesta ya que su primer día de clases no había sido muy bueno o eso según les había dicho a todos sin dar detalles.

Touya, Yukito/Yue y Fujitaka sin saberlo ese día soñaron con Sakura y el reencuentro con un joven de cabellos castaños, Fujitaka había recordado que era descendiente del mago Clow, que sus hijos tenían magia e incluso supo el nombre del chico de cabellos castaños, _Syaoran Li, _el cual parecía ser cercano a su hija.

Touya recordó que Yukito era también Yue, que su pequeña hermana Sakura tenía magia, Yukito volvió a saber de magia y de la existencia de su otra identidad, ese día parece que algunas "lagunas" mentales se fueron desapareciendo, dejando otras como estaban, pero durante la conversación con Tomoyo al día siguiente se desataron aun más recuerdos, insignificantes pero al fin y al cabo recuerdos.

Cuando Tomoyo concluyó la plática, Fujitaka se veía tranquilo, ni se altero de saber del estado de Sakura, Sonomi no dijo nada le pareció todo muy normal, pero no engañaba a Touya el sabia que esto tenía relación con haber recuperado algunos recuerdos que hasta hace unas horas no parecía tener conocimiento de haberlos poseído o vivido en algún momento, y las semanas pasaron y no había hablado con Sakura aparte de su primer día de clases, si acaso recibía uno que otro mail de ella pero muy corto y no escrito de la manera en la que hacia su kaijou frecuentemente, pero Touya Kinomoto debería mantener la calma y esperar que su hermana resolviera todo.

**Andrea's Note: Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo espero no decepcionarlos. A todos los demás, como siempre por favor dejen un review MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A TODOS LOS 560 VISITANTES QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE.**

**Carolina's Note: Me gustaría que dejaran más reviews para que más gente conozca esta historia, y para que cuando Andrea despierte vea que su historia la siguen disfrutando muchos y esperemos que se recupere pronto.**

**Nuevamente Gracias.**

**Espero que tengan un buen día . Y .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**Lectores, gracias a todos por su apoyo y seguir leyendo, esperemos pronto la recuperación de Andrea.**

Capitulo 7.

Yue le daba vueltas a la conversación que acababa de tener Yukito con Touya, Yue cuestionaba muchas cosas pero sin compartir sus pensamientos con Yukito, ya que no quería que sacaran conclusiones erradas antes de tiempo, era cierto que algo parecido le sucedió a Yue cuando estuvo con el mago Clow, el parecido era tanto que Yue sabía que había algo más pero no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si Clow los había hecho olvidar tanto a él como a Kerberos antes de su muerte, o ¿tenían algún hechizo para evitar que recordaran algo? Eran cosas que hasta este momento no se había preguntado lo suficiente, ¿y ahora que lo pensaba dónde estaba la bestia del sello del libro Sakura cuando se le necesitaba?

Yue siguió cavilando un poco más dentro de sus pocos recuerdos recuperados, en el caso de la época de Clow, su amo, también pidió tiempo para encontrarse, como si hubiera perdido algo, abandonaron Hong Kong y se fueron a Inglaterra, fue una época muy pero muy rara para los guardianes. Sobre todo porque fueron los últimos días de Clow sobre la tierra en esa época.

Clow estaba en un estado paranoico, el sentía que le faltaba algo, pero los guardianes ignoraban que era lo que no poseía su querido amo, el mago Clow su acostumbrada y nueva rutina era pasearse por sus jardines de la mansión y siempre se pararía a admirar cualquier pozo de agua, se sentaría en la orilla de este y acariciaría el agua entre sus dedos con mucho cariño.

-**Amo ¿Por qué siempre que se acerca a un pozo lo mira como si fuera algo preciado?**- comento Kerberos alguna vez, ya cansado de ver al mago Clow en ese estado tan desolado

-**La verdad Kerberos, no sabría decirte por que ni yo lo recuerdo, pero siento que tiene que ver con algo muy preciado para mí ¿entiendes?-** esas habían sido sus únicas palabras acerca del tema y era verdad él no sabía con exactitud que era pero fuera lo que fuera que representaba, él lo atesoraba.

-**Amo, tanto Kerberos como yo, hemos estado con usted desde siempre, nosotros como sus guardianes sabríamos si alguna pertenencia suya le faltara, pero no recordamos algo que no posea ya a estas alturas o que no esté dentro de su alcance-** ese comentario trajo una contestación muy diferente del amo Clow hacia sus creaciones, sobre todo hacia Yue.

-**Veras, Yue, no todo en esta vida son posesiones, y como podrás ver las posesiones no son lo que pueda anhelar o que me hagan falta, como tu dijiste es algo más, por ejemplo es como el agua, son ese tipo de cosas que no puedes retener a tu voluntad, **_**el agua tiene que fluir**_**, porque aunque pongas el agua en un recipiente esta se evaporara y se irá así que jamás fue tuya realmente, **_**el agua tiene que fluir,**_** ese tipo de cosas son las que quiero y no las tengo- ** las palabras de Clow Reed jamás las comprendieron sus guardianes, para ellos no tenían ningún sentido, si él quería agua, él la podía crear y si se evaporaba la podía volver a tener y así sucesivamente.

Yue miro a Kerberos buscando alguna pista de lo que su amo quería, para conseguírselo y sacarlo de ese estado.

-**Amo Clow, esa frase del agua ¿tiene algo que ver con la bruja Yuko Ichihara? Si no mal recuerdo ella le dijo una vez que **_**el agua debe fluir**_**-** el guardián del sol, gran bestia del sello se preguntó eso en voz alta aunque en realidad no planeaba decírselo a su amo

-**Verán mis guardianes, el ser él mago más poderoso del universo, trae consigo ciertos problemas que ni yo puedo comprender, pero como todo es en esta vida, no puede haber luz sin oscuridad, mal sin el bien, es lo mismo no se puede tener todo en esta vida sin dar algo a cambio para que compense la balanza de la justicia e igualdad, es por eso que durante todos estos años de mi existencia nunca he podido **_**amar-**_La palabra amar, sorprendió a los guardianes, el mago Clow raramente hablaba de sentimientos, pero ellos jamás pensaron que su amo se sintiera solo, ellos estaban para acompañarlo pero no podrían darle esa clase de afecto que él buscaba

**-Efectivamente, yo no puedo amar, ni he podido ser amado porque como ya dije todo es un dar y recibir en la balanza, y yo soy algo egoísta por eso se me niega esa posibilidad de albergar ese sentimiento, pero es la maldición de ser el mago más poderoso del universo, los dioses y los elementos así lo han decidido, aquel que tenga tal poder deberá vivir solo- **la voz del amo Clow era algo fría pero no había resentimiento en ella, simplemente constataba la verdad de los hechos con eso el Mago Clow Reed se levanto del pozo y se fue a caminar por sus jardines solo.

Yue recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Kerberos después de eso, decidieron no volverle a preguntar nada más sobre esto al mago Clow para evitar dolor o lo que sea que sintiera, ya que sus guardianes realmente nunca supieron que sentiría al respecto de aquella condición, era por eso ¿Qué tenía permitido crear guardianes? ¿Para que le hicieran compañía a su amo en su soledad? Fuera cual fuera el motivo de su creación aparte de ser los guardianes de las cartas Clow y mantener un balance, no les molestaba hacer compañía a su amo.

Eso era todo lo que Yue podía recordar actualmente, no más no menos pero no le veía mucha relación con su actual dueña, de cualquier manera ella era tan diferente a Clow que no debería tener problemas de este tipo ya que ella era una persona muy amada por todos, y extremadamente sociable y humilde eran cualidades que Sakura poseía, tan diferentes a las de Clow que no la afectarían en lo más mínimo.

El problema era que ni Yue ni Kerberos, sabían que el mago Clow jamás volvería a recordar esa conversación, y mucho menos el último comentario que él había dicho, a la vez tampoco sabrían que el motivo por el que abandono Hong Kong fue porque no podía corresponderle su sentimiento de amor a Yuko Ichihara, la bruja de las dimensiones o la bruja del agua, ella siempre le dijo a Clow que era un egoísta por no permitirse amar o ser amado, y ella le guardo rencor por haberla rechazado de tal manera, pero le juro su amor eterno hasta que el dejara de existir.

Yuko jamás supo que no era culpa de Clow, ni Clow mismo sabia eso, pero él llego a querer a Yuko como a nadie, nunca la amo porque sería mentir, pero si la quiso por lo que era, una bella mujer bruja que quizá en otro mundo, donde el no fuera el más poderoso podría haberle correspondido a sus sentimientos y para no verla sufrir más el mago Clow decidió morir ya que él sabía que no habría otra manera de probarle a Yuko que ella si le importaba a él y también era el único camino en el cual ella podría seguir con su vida adelante o al menos eso pensaba él, que Yuko podría seguir adelante sin él.

_**Syaoran.**_

-**Syaoran-** su dulce voz pronuncio mi nombre, sonreí confundido pero antes que otra cosa tenía que dejarme llevar, al amanecer tendría suficiente tiempo para aclarar la situación, y contestar todas mis preguntas

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba con Sakura? ¿Por qué llamarla por su nombre no me incomodaba? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí a mi lado? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿No estábamos en la escuela? ¿Alguien podría explicarme algo? ¿Magia? ¿Por qué me decía Syaoran? Mi mente parecía estallar con más preguntas como estas pero mi ego las ignoro fácilmente

Torpemente por la falta de energía y el dolor en todo mi cuerpo más el cansancio lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme hasta su rostro y con sumo cuidado no creyendo lo que iba a hacer, me deje llevar.

La sensación de sus labios contra los míos era simplemente gloriosa, se llevaba todos mis malestares, eran tan suaves, cálidos, me sentía en casa, aun dejándome sin palabras Sakura respondió fervientemente a mi caricia, nuestros labios hablaban entre si un lenguaje que al parecer conocían demasiado bien pero que yo ignoraba completamente, separándome un poco para recuperar algo de aire

**-Yo…-** Sakura comenzó a decir, como tratando de darme una explicación a todas mis dudas cuando una luz dorada apareció enfrente de nosotros

Aquella luz tan dorada y cálida como el sol, nos mostraba…

_**Sakura.**_

**-Yo…-** no pude seguir hablando, ya que una inmensa luz inundó la habitación dejando mis palabras en el aire.

Sin mencionar, que al mismo tiempo la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, por la intensidad de la luz no podía distinguir los rostros de las personas que acababan de entrar, pero supongo que era Tomoyo y tal vez ¿Sana? No lo sé con exactitud.

Toda la habitación se ilumino ante esta masa de luz era de energía pura color dorada que brillaba enfrente de nosotros, donde detrás de esta a la mitad de la nada, apareció lo que parecía ser ¿mi sello mágico? Aquel sello que tenía el Sol, la Luna y mi Estrella ¿Por qué recordaba todo esto hasta ahora?

Lentamente la luz dorada se fue tornando de un bello rosa, de la cual salía un libro rosa, de tamaño mediano que flotando en medio del aire se dirigió lentamente hacia mí, tomándolo en una de mis manos lo pude examinar con nostalgia, la portada tenía mi nombre, su broche del lado derecho era hermoso ya que estaba finamente elaborado con un terminado muy delicado con forma de una estrella.

Mi libro se abrió lentamente por sí solo, y de él salieron mis amigas, "las cartas Sakura", antes mejor conocidas como cartas Clow, que habían abandonado su apariencia anterior rojiza tinto con los bordes dorados por un delicado rosa cereza, su círculo al reverso portaba una estrella de cinco picos en el centro, mis viejas cartas nos rodearon en un circulo iluminando la habitación con su tenue luz rosa, esa luz era muy parecida a la que desprendía mi aura.

Luego una bola de energía apareció lentamente delante de las cartas, se fue atenuando y se dividió en dos, dirigiéndose ambas esferas de luz en direcciones diferentes, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

La esfera del lado derecho tomo un tono dorado anaranjado como la del sol, y se veía ligeramente la gigantesca figura de un león alado.

-**Kerberos!-** dijo Syaoran sorprendido

La esfera del lado izquierdo tomo el color de la nieve invernal, un azul claro pálido, y la figura de un hombre bastante alto, fornido y con alas y su ropaje eran como túnicas con el filo azul ceniciento.

**-Yue!**- por inercia su nombre salió de mi boca

Definitivamente lo que mis ojos veían era una escena imponente, Syaoran y yo estábamos aun sentados en mi cama, estábamos rodeados por las cartas que iluminaban con su luz rosada cuales velas en un sendero en la oscuridad, ellas eran nuestra única fuente de luz en toda la habitación, flotando en medio de la nada y delante de ellas estaban mis guardianes en cada extremo de mi cama, yo tenía demasiado que preguntar, que decir, que hacer pero mi cerebro no me decía ni por donde comenzar.

Al llevarme mi mano al cuello, como para darme valor y encontrar mi voz, sentí algo contra la piel de este y de mi mano, ahí estaba colgando mi antigua llave.

-**Sakura!-** comenzó Kerberos, con aquella voz tan fuerte y rasposa que tenia la bestia del sello

-**Es bueno volverte a ver, Ama Sakura-** continuo Yue de manera fría como de costumbre

-**Como nuestra dueña, después de este lapso de tiempo, debes volver a recitar tu contrato con nosotros para que no desaparezcamos para siempre-** aquellas palabras de Kerberos me hicieron dar un brinco de la cama, habían sido suficientes para hacerme reaccionar de mi estado.

-**Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, abandona esa vieja forma para volver a cumplir nuestro contrato, ¡hazlo por el nombre de Sakura! quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!- **esas palabras de mi antiguo conjuro volvieron a darle vida a mi báculo instantáneamente, apareciendo enfrente de mí que aun mantenía la forma de siempre solo que ahora era ligeramente más largo

-**Yo Yue, guardián de las cartas y juez del juicio final vuelvo a dar aprobación de que Sakura Kinomoto siga siendo nuestra ama y legitima dueña de las cartas Sakura hasta que ella decida dejar de serlo- **al terminar de recitar su parte el guardián Yue toda la habitación se volvió muy airosa, como cuando sellaba una carta

-**Y Yo, Kerberos, bestia guardiana del sello vuelvo a ponernos a los servicios de las cartas y de protección a Sakura Kinomoto-** si con las palabras de Yue la habitación se volvió airosa ahora junto con las de la bestia dorada aumentó la cantidad de viento para irse calmando lentamente.

De repente las cartas comenzaron a girar lentamente entorno a nosotros, para después ponerse en fila, una carta tras otra e iban regresando adentro del libro, ya sin ellas nos volvían a dejar en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Si ya tenía dudas antes de esto, ahora eran más, pero el hecho de haber invocado a mi báculo y de volver a compartir mi magia con las caras y mis guardianes me iban quitando todas las fuerzas que tenia, después de no haber usado magia en tanto tiempo y hacer un despliegue de ella de esta gran magnitud era algo agotador ,y sin poder evitarlo me deje caer contra mi almohada, ese era mi plan pero antes de poder llegar a descansar mi cabeza en el dichoso objeto sentí los brazos de Syaoran atraparme para mejor acomodarme entre sus tonificados y firmes brazos. A pesar de que mi apariencia era de parecer que estaba durmiendo la verdad era que no podía abrir mis ojos, ni moverme pero estaba igual de despierta que antes, aun podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Syaoran y la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-**Es un placer volver a verte joven Li-** murmuro Yue tan educado como siempre

-¿**Mocoso se puede saber que haces junto a Sakura a estas horas? Oii gaki ¿te aprovechas de Sakura ahora que no he estado verdad?- **decía Kerberos entre dientes Kerberos

-**Lo mismo digo Yue, es un placer, ¿me puedes aclarar un par de cosas?-** le comentaba Syaoran ignorando el comentario del león alado estrechándome aun más fuerte en sus brazos

-**Es mejor, que hablemos mañana, cuando ambos tengan fuerzas, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, no irá ninguno de ustedes cuatro a la escuela-** ¿nosotros cuatro? ¿A quien más se refería Yue? Vaya ahora sí que quería poder abrir mis ojos o mínimo poder decir algo pero no tenía fuerza como para hacer eso.

-**Y ahora quita tus sucias manos de Sakura chiquillo insolente, si es que no quieres problemas ¿me oíste?- **gritaba ahora la vocecita de Kero, ya me lo podía imaginar levantando su pequeño y gracioso puño contra Syaoran, de haber sido posible hubiera sonreído ante el comentario de Kero

-**Eso pensaba hacer muñeco de felpa, ¿Por qué clase de hombre me tomas?- **continuo Syaoran que yo juraba que podía verlo frunciéndole el seño a mi guardián, pero a la vez sentía pánico ante la idea de que me dejara Syaoran otra vez sola, no me quería separar de él, apenas y nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar**, **así que no sé cómo o de donde encontré fuerzas otra vez pero no la desperdicie me aferre como pude fuertemente a su playera.

-**Nos retiramos, hablaremos mañana-** concluyo Yue dándole un fin a esa pequeña pelea

-**¿Y el chiquillo?**- Kero decía cuestionando a Yue sobre qué hacer con Syaoran

-**Sakura parece que quiere que me quede-** podía escuchar el tono triunfal de Syaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que eso molestaría a Kero.

-¡**Hay! Pero si esta niña me va a escuchar cuando se despierte-** la voz de Kero me indicaba que se estaba alejando de nosotros y desapareció definitivamente cuando escuche que la puerta se cerró tras la risita de Tomoyo

Pero extrañamente y al instante que la puerta se cerró, me puse alerta y extremadamente nerviosa en cuanto a la cercanía con Syaoran, ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Si mi mente me jugaba un mal truco repitiendo la escena de aquel beso de hace unos momentos, sin mencionar que él aun me seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos.

Todavía tenía ciertas dudas de sobre como "eso" había pasado. Ya que si somos específicos podríamos decir que técnicamente apenas y conocía a este chico, y podía ser que no era capaz de entender completamente el grado de afecto que tenia por él, ¿si no porque me había visto con la necesidad de corresponderle ese beso tan fervientemente? Las sensaciones que él me había provocado no tenían descripción alguna, se sentía tan bien que me hacía sentir culpable.

Pude notar el cambio de temperatura en la habitación, había refrescado unos cuantos grados, y me sorprendí al escuchar los ligeros golpes de la continua lluvia sobre el techo, y mi gran ventanal, aquel sonido me relajo, no había de que preocuparme, y mi cuerpo actuó solo, me permitió parpadear sin que yo intensión alguna de querer hacerlo.

Con la casi nula iluminación de mi habitación, inspeccioné el rostro de Syaoran que estaba de perfil porque su mirada estaba fija sobre mi gran ventanal, observando la lluvia caer, y a sus gotas resbalar lentamente por el vidrio, todo era levemente iluminado por la gran luna blanca que se asomaba por el jardín, rodeada de estrellas, pero volviendo a Syaoran si yo bien recordaba su rostro tenía un ligero parecido al chico de doce años que vivía en mi memoria, sus facciones actuales habían cambiado un poco.

Su perfil era perfecto, sus facciones se habían acentuado, su rostro era más largo y afilado, su quijada era más pronunciada al igual que su barbilla, sus cabellos castaños a pesar de los años parecían seguir siendo igual de rebeldes que cuando de pequeño, por Kami-Sama Syaoran Li se había convertido en un chico muy pero muy apuesto, un verdadero deleite a la vista, verlo era como admirar una estatua moderna que representaba a algún adonis griego y pensar que él me estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, hizo que mi corazón latiera a prisa y que me recorriera un escalofrió.

Sus bellos ojos ambarinos me comenzaron a inspeccionar, siempre había pensado que cada vez que me veía de aquella forma me perdía en ellos sin poder encontrar mi camino de regreso, si en sus ojos me debía quedar no me importaría, su mirada tenía esa calidez que me hacía sentir completa, segura y feliz, recuerdo que años atrás también solía verlo directo a sus ojos para tratar de entender por qué a veces él podía ser tan huraño y frio, quería que supiera que no estaba solo, siempre me tendría a mí, aunque cuando él me veía parecía haber tal conexión que sin palabra alguna Syaoran siempre sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando o como me sentía.

Instantáneamente después de eso una sonrisa cálida y honesta apareció en sus labios, era una sonrisa de las cuales me paraban el corazón, y que solo muy pocos llegaban a ver, yo por respuesta inmediata y también le sonreí.

-**Sakura, yo… yo… aunque no recuerde muchas cosas y que no las entiendo o que no recuerdo pero estoy seguro de que tu eres la persona más especial para mí y para eso se que no necesito razones para comprenderlo- ** dijo él

-**Syaoran… ¿Qué nos paso? ¿Por qué estamos en este país y no en Japón? Yo se que tampoco necesito entender todo para saber que no podría olvidar lo que siento por ti**

Nos quedamos en silencio, el único ruido era el de la lluvia, Syaoran suspiro él detestaba este tipo de clima.

**-No volveré a separarme de ti y no quiero volver a olvidarte.**

Estaba tan cansada que simplemente con ese comentario suyo cerré mis ojos y me vi envuelta en una oscuridad que me llamaba.

-**Pequeña Sakura, volviste a recordar parte de quien eres**- un hombre de lentes, y cabellera larga y azulada, me sonreía amablemente.

-**Mago Clow!-** dije sorprendida en mis sueños

-**Sakura, tu eres la pieza que falta en este rompecabezas, deja que tus guardianes te expliquen todo; y aunque sea difícil lo que se viene NO dejes de sonreír, ya lo veras todo estará bien**

**-Mago Clow no entiendo, ¿Por qué algo habría de salir mal?**

**-Lamentablemente Sakura, en este mundo siempre debe haber un equilibrio, no puede haber un bien sin el mal, no puede haber luz sino hay oscuridad y tristemente ser la persona más poderosa del universo y de todos los tiempos no ayuda tu situación, pero **_**todo saldrá bien**_

Ahora todo se volvió más oscuro y mi cuerpo se entrego a un sueño profundo…

Author´s Note: Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, estamos muy felices de que tengamos más de 115 lectores :) seguimos esperando que la historia este siendo de su agrado pero me gustaría más que nos dejen un review con su opinión, preguntas o sugerencias e incluso quejas si quieren pero ayúdennos a mejorar con SU comentario no les quita más de 2 minutos. GRACIAS.

También muchos saludos a nuestros lectores en: México, Colombia, Perú, Chile, Argentina, Bolivia, el Salvador, EUA, Venezuela, España, Ecuador, Costa Rica y Guatemala. Todos ustedes son parte de este fic y sin ustedes no estaríamos aquí tratando de entretenerlos.

Love Carolina y Andrea.

P.s. Andrea ya está mucho mejor de salud, ya empieza a tener movilidad en su manos, y pies y ya hay bastante actividad en la corteza y tallo cerebral así que esperamos que muy pronto despierte, gracias a todos por sus ibox con sus mejores deseos para ella.

**Andrea's Note: Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo espero no decepcionarlos. A todos los demás, como siempre por favor dejen un review MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A TODOS LOS VISITANTES QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE.**

**Carolina's Note: Muchas gracias a Ceciali, Sakura-Himme, E.B. Harper y a Mikku-chan01 por haberse tomado la molestia de agregarnos a sus Story Alert, de verdad gracias :) esperamos no defraudarlos.**

**Por favor dejen un review para que cuando Andrea despierte vea que su historia la siguen disfrutando muchos y esperemos que se recupere pronto.**

**Nuevamente Gracias.**

**Espero que tengan un buen día . Y .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Una mañana para preguntar.**

**Andrea´s Note: **_**MIKAN-CHAN18 y CHABELY0996, **__gracias por seguir apoyándonos, esperamos les agraden los sig. capitulos. _

_Hola a tooodoooos, una super MEGA hiper disculpa por no haber podido actualizar en mucho tiempo, espero poder seguir actualizando y espero sus reviews para mejorar sus expectativas, contestar preguntas y/o sugerencias GRACIAS!_

_**SAKURA.**_

No pude evitar removerme entre las sabanas de mi cama, estaba increíblemente cómoda pero a la vez me sentía totalmente sin energía, supongo que podría haber seguido durmiendo todo el día de no ser que la cálida luz del sol me daba directamente a mi cara o eso parecía ya que tampoco tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y averiguarlo simplemente me cubrí el rostro con la sabana.

Era raro pero me sentía muy cómoda aunque los músculos de mi cara parecían estar algo tensos como si hubiera dormido sobre algo duro, y sentía algo tibio alrededor de mis hombros, sin ganas abrí mis ojos para descubrir que estaba recostada sobre un torso desnudo muy bien definido y que lo que rodeaba mis hombros era el brazo de alguien más, estaba a punto de soltar el grito de mi vida cuando caí en cuenta de los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Era Syaoran, _mi Syaoran,_ su rostro parecía relajado y no tenía ese ceño fruncido tan típico de él no puede evitar sonreír, si estaba soñando a mi no me interesaba despertar en absoluto.

**-¿Ya acabaste tu inspección matutina de mi rostro?**

**-¿Estabas despierto?-** comente algo sorprendida y sonrojada

**-Desde hace 2 horas, pero ¿cuál es el punto de levantarme si no despiertas?- **y ahí va de nuevo Li Syaoran no podía estar un día sin fruncir el ceño

Con un movimiento ágil, me levante de la cama tome unas prendas de mi closet y me encerré en mi baño, con preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza, y mi conciencia junto con mi indecisión me debatí en que hacer y lo mejor conclusión fue tomar una ducha rápida debido a que mis nervios no confiaban en el chico afuera de la regadera, si él era el Syaoran que yo conocí, una puerta seria el menor de sus problemas si él quería entrar la podía tirar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de mi habitación a la velocidad de la luz, no podía verlo sin playera y no sonrojarme además ahora era un poco más consiente de un par de cosas así que mejor lo veo cuando este descante y busque a Tomoyo, así que baje al segundo piso que era donde compartíamos una sala de cine, una gran sala de estar, una cocina, la terraza, el balcón y la alberca techada.

Efectivamente ahí estaba mi mejor amiga, sentada en la sala con una mano sujetando su vientre ya que se estaba riendo y parecía que le faltaba el aire, y enfrente de ella estaba Kero, Yue y ¿Eriol?

-**Eriol!**- dije con alegría

-**Vaya hasta que decides levantarte Sakura, ¿y el mocoso?**

**-Kero-** ignorando su comentario salte a abrazarlo, como lo había extrañado y que falta me había hecho mi gran amigo y consejero.

-**Es bueno volverte a ver Sakura, y parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor**- comento Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a abrazarme

-**Definitivamente no la había visto tan feliz desde… mmmm…. No sé, ¿tiene Li algo que ver en esto Sa-ku-ri-ta?**- dijo Tomoyo en tono pícaro y empezó a reír otra vez como hace rato**- Al pobre de Kero casi le da un infarto de ver que no venias… jajaja… estaba imaginándose que tu… jajaja y Li… jajajajajajajaja **

**-Hoe?-** no entendía a Tomoyo para nada

**-Buenos días Sakura**

**-Uh... Bbb… Bue... Buenos días Yue-** la majestuosa figura y mirada seria de Yue creo que aun me intimidaban

**-Bueno si ya acabaron con sus erróneas sospechas, creo que nos deben mucho que explicar ¿Dónde está el muñeco de peluche?**

**-Hjkmlncpajemf…**- sentía a Kero forcejear con mis brazos

**-¿Qué?**

**-Hbioncsoiihwe….**-con mucho esfuerzo Kero se soltó de mi abrazo que aun lo mantenía cautivo-** Ahí, No me dejes sin aire Sakura y TU! TU mocoso, yo EL GRAN KERBEROS no te debo ninguna explicación**

**-Basta ya, los dos, y yo creo que sí Kero, tanto tu como Yue deben explicarnos todo en este instante, no entiendo nada y mi cabeza no me deja tranquila así que ¿Yue? –**comente en tono serio

En ese instante Yue con un chasquido de sus dedos todas las cartas Sakura se materializaron enfrente de nosotras en sus formas originales y no en su forma humilde como cartas, tenerlas a ellas las 53 cartas enfrente de mí era sorprendente, era la primera vez que las veía juntas sonriéndome, era algo que llenaba mi corazón de alegría, sonreí con nostalgia ¿Cómo había sido posible que olvidara a mis fieles amigas?

Ignorando a todos, por inercia y totalmente inconsciente de lo que hacía me senté en el sillón enfrente de ellas para contemplarlas mejor, y junto a ellas estaba Kero y Yue, mi corazón me dolía y sentía a mi estomago inquieto, era la sensación de nerviosismo como si lo que me fueran a decir fuera a cambiar toda mi vida pero estaba lista para ello, fuera lo que fuera debía creer en las palabras que Clow me dijo en mi sueño _"todo estará bien"_.

Y sin darme cuenta ahora Tomoyo estaba sentada a mí lado derecho sosteniendo mi mano, a Syaoran de mi lado izquierdo con una mano sobre mi hombro y con una media sonrisa para darme ánimos, y a Eriol sentado junto a Tomoyo que solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para demostrarme que estaba listo al igual que todos para lo que tuviéramos que escuchar.

Mire a Yue directamente a los ojos y asentí, yo también estaba lista para que empezaran, el copio mi gesto y alzo su mano derecha, y de atrás de él se asomaron Luz y Oscuridad.

**-Ama Sakura**-dijeron al unisonó e hicieron una reverencia-** es un verdadero placer volver a verla, más sin embargo que más nos gustaría que fuera en otros circunstancias.**

**-Sakura, como sabrás en esta vida todo es un balance, un dar y recibir, y que el destino de las personas está escrito y no se puede cambiar, a excepción de ciertas personas como aquellos de corazones puros, grandes deseos y/o habilidades mágicas o personas que deciden ignorar lo que se les "dice que deben hacer" y se arriesgan a tomar las riendas de su vida y hacer su propio destino-** dijo Oscuridad

-**Tu destino desde siempre estuvo escrito, y desde que naciste eres de las pocas personas bendecidas con el hilo rojo del destino que es tan bueno y verdadero que jamás termina, en el momento en que tu magia se hizo la más poderosa de todo el universo ciertas fuerzas malignas queriendo cambiar tu plan de vida lo alteraron. Debido a tu corazón puro, y habilidades nosotros tuvimos el atrevimiento de cambiar esos planes para que fueras feliz y regresar todo a la "normalidad"-**continuó Luz

-**Más sin embargo como todo es causa y efecto, por cada cosa que cambiáramos por una buena ellos atacarían y escribirían algo miserable para ti y los que son parte de tu vida, y hemos llegado hasta hoy, donde no importa dónde te escondiéramos o que cambiáramos de tu vida para evitarlo ellos lo arruinaban todo, y había funcionado pero…- **ahora prosiguió Viento

**-Pero te han vuelto a encontrar, no piensan rendirse y están a punto de volver a hacer algo terrible pero ahora no solo a ti, ya también están afectando al resto de las personas del mundo, no tenemos idea pero se han vuelto más fuertes y con nuestro nivel de magia actual ya no podemos seguir defendiéndote, algunas de nosotros ya estamos tan débiles que con un ataque más podemos desaparecer- **dijo Pequeño con algo de tristeza y decepción en su voz

Aun sin comprenderlo todo, mire a todas las cartas enfrente de mí y si hacia unos momentos no me había percatado de sus apariencias por la emoción de haberlas visto a todas juntas ahora podía ver que unas brillaban más que otras, y que sus ropas estaban un poco desgastadas y sucias, cerré mis ojos y con una mano en el pecho me concentre en sentir las auras de cada una de ellas y efectivamente estaban débiles y unas apenas y tenían un aura tan pequeña que ya casi ni brillaban.

Al abrir mis ojos, ellas me observaban curiosas por ver si había comprendido la gravedad del asunto y en ese instante me senté en la orilla del sillón para inclinarme y tomar a Pequeño en una de mis manos para ponerla a la altura de mis ojos y observarla, Pequeño estaba tan demacrada que me entristecí aun más, ella se acerco y abrazo una de mis mejillas con todo su cuerpo, y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente, YO debía cuidarlas y protegerlas no al revés, ¿Por qué? No se suponía que ¿una vez capturadas todas las cartas seria paz y tranquilidad? Me sentía culpable, ¿Por cuánto tiempo habrán estado soportando esto para que yo sin saberlo egoístamente fuera feliz?

Flor se acerco a mí y me dio una bella flor de Nadeshiko, y tomó mí otra mejilla para que la viera directamente a los ojos

-**Sakura, tú no tienes la culpa de nadie, y si hacemos esto es porque eres nuestra ama y nosotras somos felices si tu lo eres, sonríe por favor que si no sentiremos no hemos hecho bien nuestro trabajo- **dijo tranquilizadoramente Flor

**-Pero…**

**-Shhh, confía en nosotras y en tus amigos, tu nos has enseñado que no importa lo que pase todo estará bien ¿cierto?-** continuó Flor

-**¿Quién está detrás de esto?-**pregunto en tono amargo Syaoran

-**¿Quién es quién?-**pregunto Tomoyo que al parecer igual que yo no entendió su pregunta

**-No lo sabemos, ya que no es una persona en particular, y cambia de forma constantemente pero solo sabemos que es alguien que no quiere a nuestra Ama para nada-** comento Sueño haciendo una reverencia hacia Syaoran

-**Tan perspicaz como siempre, no esperaba menos de ti mocoso**-dijo Kero pero fue ignorado por todos con la siguiente pregunta

-**¿Estás segura? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan luchando?- **preguntó Syaoran

**-Sí, estamos seguros, Joven Syaoran no hay una manera muy clara para explicarles pero para los humanos sería algo como alrededor de 50 años**

**-¿QUUEEEEE?-**gritamos Tomoyo y yo al mismo tiempo

-**Pero si solo tenemos 16 años-**dijo Tomoyo muy pensativa

-**Supongo que tiempo tiene algo que ver en esto-** dijo Eriol tan tranquilo y sereno que daba miedo

Tiempo solo asintió pero no hizo comentario alguno, nadie hizo comentario alguno después de eso, seguía siendo demasiada información que procesar.

Yue se acerco hacia mi junto con Borrar, extendieron sus manos enfrente de nosotros y una ventisca de aire nos rodeo y escuchamos a Yue decir:

-**No se suelten de las manos, les mostraremos lo que las cartas han estado haciendo ellas son las únicas que no olvidaron nada, sin embargo hay recuerdos que cada quien completara si es que fuera necesario**

_**Punto de vista normal.**_

En ese instante los cuatro jóvenes sentados en el sillón, se tensaron sus cuerpos, y sus miradas se pusieron distantes, de sus ojos sus pupilas desaparecieron y entraron en un trance inducido por la magia de las Cartas Sakura, Kero y Yue.

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

**- Espera por favor, enseguida estaré contigo-** acabe por decir antes de que ella saltara y gritara

**-Me encantas**

Atrape a Sakura entre mis brazos, me sentía demasiado feliz, no la había perdido y lo más importante ella no perdió su sentimiento más preciado, mientras ella me abrazaba y descansaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello observe como la Torre del Reloj del parque de diversiones se iba reconstruyendo otra vez, aquellos hoyos gigantescos estaban completamente tapados como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sentí a Sakura debilitarse así que la cargue con mi espalda y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la torre, no sé qué pasó con la gente del festival, tampoco sé si Tomoyo y Meiling han vuelto a aparecer, pero espero que así sea, la última carta Sakura "La esperanza" ha sido capturada así que no creo que debamos tener más problemas.

Después de haber bajado los numerosos escalones de la torre, ahora con la luz del Sol que acababa de amanecer pude notar lo desgastado que estaban nuestros trajes, y se cumplió el deseo de Tomoyo que mientras usáramos sus trajes regresaríamos sanos y juntos.

-**Hey, mocoso sube-** me grito Kerberos mientras decencia del cielo hacia donde estábamos

-**Mmmm- **estaba tan cansado que no me importo que me llamara mocoso, subí a su lomo después de haber sentado a Sakura con cuidado para que no se cayera, y Kerberos comenzó de nuevo a volar, nos llevo a casa de Tomoyo para que descansáramos, según él después de que capturamos la carta todos aparecieron y aquellos que no tenían ni sabían de magia habían olvidado todo y creían que el festival de Tomoeda había sido todo un éxito.

-**Li, Sakura por aquí… SYAORAN, Kinomoto!-** escuche las voces chillonas y preocupadas de Tomoyo y de Meiling cuando estuvimos a su alcance al entrar por la ventana

-**Sakurita, sakurita ¿ella estará bien verdad Li?-** me pregunto Tomoyo entre sollozos

-**Ella estará bien Daidouji, solo déjala descansar ha sido un día largo para todos así que no llores-** comente relativamente tranquilo pero más que eso era cansancio y detesto ver a las mujeres llorar

Deje a Sakura en la cama de Tomoyo, y yo me senté en su sillón, no pasaron más de dos minutos y yo ya me había quedado dormido….

_**Andrea´s Note:**__ Esta ultima parte espero le entiendan, tanto Yue, como Borrar nos están regresando al final de la película 2, A PARTIR DE AQUÍ se pone lo bueno así que por favor pongan mucha atención_


End file.
